


Turning Page

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender vibes, BoruMitsu, Boruto needs to wife Mitsuki faster, Boruto's clueless, Brotherly Love, Himawari does Mitsuki's makeup, If you look closely, M/M, Mitsuki and Log, Mitsuki does his finish from naruto ninja storm, Mitsuki sings, Mitsuki's badass, Mitsuki's bubbly, Orochimaru is a good parent, academy students turn genin, kickball at recess, lmao Iwabe dances, love is troublesome, medical ninja Mitsuki, mock chunin exams, slow burn BoruMitsu, terribly, that's why everyone's singing and dancing, they have a talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Boruto never understood people’s fascination with labels for couples. Everyone knew Mitsuki belonged to Boruto… everyone except Mitsuki. Boruto always had his eyes on Mitsuki ever since the first day he met him. Years pass and Mitsuki is still waiting to be Boruto's. On team Konohamaru's last mission Mitsuki sacrifices himself for Boruto During this time, Boruto finally understands the importance of a label and why Mitsuki was always waiting for their label.





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning into this story! The title is based off of the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last! This is actually a story I had on fanfiction but I decided to put it on Ao3 just in case some people didn't see it! It's one of my favorites that I've written in the past so I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it as well! There is some singing that will occur in this so please bear with it or just skip it if you don't like it! :) The songs that are used (in order of appearance) are "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last, "I Found" by Amber Run, "Pluto" by Sleeping At Last, and "What Good is Love" by the Cast of Rio 2 (look up "Rio 2 opening song" if you want to hear the version I used). Thank you again and enjoy! :)

“But… what if they don’t like me?”

 

“Mitsuki, just be yourself and they’ll love you just as I do.”

 

Mitsuki smiled up at his father. Today was the big day. Today was the day he would start his new beginning in the Leaf. He held his father’s hand as they walked down the path to the village. Mitsuki was normally an emotionless child but when he was around his father he couldn’t help put break that calm composure. Orochimaru got down in front of his child and put his hands on Mitsuki’s shoulders, causing Mitsuki to look in his yellow eyes that matched his own.

 

Orochimaru smiled as Mitsuki’s eyes sparkled when he said, “You’re the most beautiful child I have ever laid my eyes on. You’re perfect in every way possible. At the academy you’ll meet other children and hopefully you will meet your sun. Your sun will illuminate your path… you are the moon, you will light their path when it is too dark. Be yourself, child. Remember everything I have taught you.”

 

“Why won’t you come with me, dad? What if I can’t make any friends?”

 

“I cannot come with you. I have too many sins to atone in that village…”

 

“But… but I-“

 

“Mitsuki… I have taught you everything I know. It’s time for you to grow without me.”

 

Mitsuki hung his head and said softly, “I understand… but I would have liked it if the rest of the family came to say goodbye… I don’t know when I’m going to see you all again. I didn’t even get to say goodbye…”  


“Wipe the frown off your face, kid! Of course, we’d come to say goodbye!”

 

Mitsuki’s face lit up when he heard the familiar voice of one of his three caretakers. Mitsuki broke free from his father to run and jump into Suigetsu’s arms. Suigetsu would never admit it but he loved the child unconditionally. He had a soft spot for Mitsuki but he was always embarrassed when Karin or Jugo pointed it out.

 

Suigetsu held him close, trying to force himself to remember how his child would feel before he couldn’t have Mitsuki with him every day. Karin had tears in her eyes as she kissed his forehead and smiled, “You’re growing up so fast, Mitsuki… I know you’re going to be happy here… just don’t forget to write to us or talk to us through the snakes if you need us.”

 

“Look at you blubbering like the whale you are, Karin!”

 

“Shut up, Suigetsu! In a minute you’ll be in a puddle of your own tears!”

 

Mitsuki giggled at his caretakers glaring at each other. He loved it when they argued, Suigetsu had to be his favorite with Karin and Jugo being a close second. Suigetsu put Mitsuki down in front of Jugo, who smiled down at him. Mitsuki ran forward and hugged him. Mitsuki was Jugo’s Sasuke. He was the only one who could stop his rampages. Jugo sighed, it pained him to leave his child but Mitsuki needed to be here instead of in the Sound.

 

Jugo ran his hand through Mitsuki’s soft light blue hair, frowning slightly when a pain ripped through his heart. He was going to miss this child. Mitsuki looked up at Jugo and frowned, “Thank you for coming to say goodbye. I wish my brother would stop traveling to come and see me. I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

 

“And who said I’m not coming to say goodbye to my little brother?”

 

Jugo smiled and stepped aside, revealing Mitsuki’s older brother, Log. Mitsuki was beaming as he ran forward and his brother picked him up and spun him around. Mitsuki was laughing and it was contagious, causing his brother to laugh as well. As Log was laughing, his cigarette fell out of his mouth but he didn’t care. He had been traveling for almost a year and when Orochimaru finally got in touch with him about Mitsuki going to the Leaf, he knew he had to be there.

 

Mitsuki wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, causing Log to hold him as close to his own body as he could get him. Log whispered into his brother’s ear, “This is where you belong, Mitsuki. You are going to become an even more powerful shinobi. Surround yourself with people who care about you just as you did with us. We love you more than you could possibly know. I’ll always be with you…”

 

Log placed his little brother on the ground and poked his chest right where his heart would be, “Right there… no matter where you go or where I go, I’ll always be right there. You are my whole heart, Mitsuki. Everything I do, I do for you. I would part oceans for you.”

 

Log gasped when he felt Mitsuki poke him in the same place on his chest, “And I will be right there, always. You are my heart, Log. I’m going to get stronger every day for you, father, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. I’ll make you proud one day.”

 

“Mitsuki… you already have.”

 

Mitsuki rushed into his brother’s arms, gripping the clothes Log wore. Log smiled and held him back, fighting the tears that wanted to pour down his face so badly. When they pulled away, Mitsuki had tears streaming down his face but he was smiling and it was a beautiful smile. It was real. And that’s what made it beautiful.

 

One by one, Mitsuki hugged his caretakers and each of them whispered their love for him in his ear. When Mitsuki got to Suigetsu, the shark ninja kissed his head and whispered into the light blue hair, “Don’t you dare rat me out to Karin but… I love you, Mitsuki… keep making us proud.”

 

“Karin! Suigetsu told me that he-“

 

“Thinks you need to lose weight!”

 

Mitsuki smiled as he watched Jugo restrain Karin and Log smacked Suigetsu on the back of the head. Log and Mitsuki locked eyes, a single tear falling from Mitsuki’s eye as he grinned when his brother nodded at him. Log smiled and mouthed for him to get going. Mitsuki wiped the tear away and put a hand over his heart and pointed at his brother. Log shook his head with a grin and mimicked his brother. Only Mitsuki brought out this playful and caring side of Log.

 

The blue haired child grabbed his father’s hand and gave one last look at his dysfunctional family. They had settled down now. Jugo had an arm around Karin, who was wiping tears away with a smile. Log had an arm around Suigetsu’s shoulders, both of them were grinning back at Mitsuki. He smiled and waved goodbye to his family before walking to the gates of the Leaf Village.

 

When he looked back again they were gone.

 

Mitsuki looked up at his father, who smiled back down at him to provide comfort. They were standing under the gates when Orochimaru leaned down to kneel in front of him. He handed Mitsuki all the paperwork he would need to get an apartment and enroll himself in the academy. Mitsuki put all the papers in his back pouch and nodded when his father asked him if he knew what to do.

 

Orochimaru sighed before he explained, “I have not been a good man to this village and I don’t doubt that people will know you’re my son just by looking in your eyes. Never listen to a word they say. I am a changed man now. My past does not reflect who I am today… nor does it reflect upon the beautiful child I have brought into this world. Don’t ever let anyone bring you down.”

 

“I have to go, Mitsuki… remember that I love you, always.”

 

“I love you, dad. The next time you see me, I’ll be a genin!”

 

Those words made Orochimaru’s heart swell up with pride and love. Mitsuki was his joy in this world of pain and darkness. If his child could always find a reason to smile then so could he. He kissed his son’s light blue hair and stood up. Mitsuki turned around and smiled at his father as he lifted his hand up to perform a justu. He disappeared in a white cloud. Mitsuki let out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

 

His life was truly beginning now.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked into the village, immediately noticing the Hokage’s Tower and walking towards it. As he walked, he got mixed emotions from the people looking at him. Some of them fell in love with him as he walked while others instantly knew whose son he was. He smiled emotionlessly back at everyone, knowing he couldn’t be his usual bubbly self here. These people would take advantage of him in a heartbeat.

 

“You’re the son of the snake! You aren’t welcome here, traitor!”

 

“I hope you have a nice day, okay?”

 

Kill them with kindness first and then just kill them if they don’t die from kindness. That’s what Karin always told him. Mitsuki had developed a rather ruthless way of fighting from his father and caretakers. Mission success was always the number one priority to him. He learned to shove any emotions he had as deep down inside himself as he possibly could. Emotions were only safe around loved ones. He had no loved ones here.

 

When Mitsuki arrived at the Hokage’s building, everyone gasped at the sight of him. He just smiled back at them and went about on his way to see the Hokage. Of course some people were glaring but he ignored them all with a smile. When he got to the Hokage’s office, he knocked on the door until he heard a voice inside tell him to come in.

 

The Hokage was someone he had heard and read about in books. He smiled at Naruto and received a grin in return, “You must be, Mitsuki, right? Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Your father told me you would have some of the paperwork with you. Do you mind if I take a look?”

 

Mitsuki walked over and handed everything to him to be approved. Naruto’s eyes widened after reading one of the papers and then he looked up and smiled at Mitsuki, “You’re going to be in the same class as my son, Boruto Uzumaki. He’s a lot to take in but I swear he’s a great kid!”

 

“It would be an honor to be classmates with the son of the Seventh Hokage.”

 

“No, the honor will be all his to learn with the child of one of the legendary Sannin!”

 

He smiled at the Hokage, surprising himself when he almost let a real smile slip out at the compliment towards his father. It seemed that the Hokage did not hold any grudges against his father for all the crimes he has committed. It was comforting to know he could come to Naruto. Mitsuki smiled and thanked Naruto for everything after he was given the directions to his new home while he stayed in the Leaf.

 

As Mitsuki was leaving, Shikamaru walked in with a stack of papers. When the door shut behind Shikamaru, he put the stack of papers on Naruto’s desk. Shikamaru looked back towards the door and then back at Naruto, “So, you let Orochimaru’s kid in, huh? Well, we’ll see how long he lasts here…”

 

“What do you mean, Shikamaru?”

 

“He’s the son of Orochimaru… people are still scared and angry at him.”

 

“But to take out their frustration on his kid? He hasn’t done anything to deserve it.”

 

“I’ll tell my son to look out for him… I’d send a message out to the citizens about him.”

 

Naruto turned around in his chair and watched as Mitsuki walked over to his apartment to get all of that straightened out. Naruto sighed as he watched Mitsuki smile when he got the key to his new place. The blonde nodded and spoke to the window, “Shikamaru, I’m going to send out a letter tonight about him and if I hear about any problems I want a meeting with all of the leaders of the clans.”

 

"Understood."

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki was sitting on his kitchen counter with his back and head resting against the wall of the kitchen peninsula. His new place was far bigger than he felt he deserved but his father wanted nothing but the best for him. He debated reaching out to his father via snake communication but he dismissed it. He would call his father tomorrow after his first day at the academy. He nodded to himself at the plan and then went into his room to get some sleep.

 

He woke up early so that when he went to the academy he would be able to avoid everyone looking at him. As he entered the gates of the academy, he noticed that all the teachers were sluggishly making their way into the building. Mitsuki smiled and waited outside by a large tree until more of the students started coming in. Mitsuki smiled as a blonde haired child glanced over at him and then looked away. Mitsuki had disappeared by the second time the blonde looked his way.

 

Mitsuki had managed to maneuver his way through the halls full of people to his classroom. Naruto had told him everything he needed to know to find his class. He peered into the classroom, it looked like it was already full except for a seat next to the window. The teacher was wearing this weird metal thing on his head and he struggled to control the class yet Mitsuki could tell he was trying.

 

“Welcome. I am Shino and I will be your sensei while you’re at the academy.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Shino-sensei.”

 

“Please come in and tell us a little bit about yourself.”

 

Mitsuki nodded and walked into the classroom, everyone gasped at the sight of either him or those yellow snake eyes he possessed. The blonde haired boy Mitsuki had seen earlier was in the class and he was looking at him as if he had never seen a human before. Yet, the way he looked at him looked endearing, as if he didn’t hate the way he looked. He wouldn’t stop looking at Mitsuki.

 

A smile etched itself on Mitsuki’s face as he introduced himself, “My name is Mitsuki. I am the son of Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin. I am from the Village Hidden in the Sound. As for my likes, dislikes, and hobbies… I couldn’t really tell you if I wanted to. I don’t really know about all of that. I don’t know what I want to do after this. I don’t really care.”

 

No one really knew what to say after that. He basically told the class nothing useful or interesting about himself. Shino smiled uneasily before ushering Mitsuki into the open chair by the window. Once everyone stopped looking at Mitsuki, Shino began to start the lesson. Mitsuki had already learned what Shino was teaching so he just stared out the window at all the people walking by. This village was far brighter than the Sound.

 

Once it was time for lunch, everyone raced outside. Except for Mitsuki, who chose to walk out towards the tree he was at this morning. Mitsuki sat down and let himself relax. He considered his first day to be good so far. He hadn’t really made any friends but it wasn’t really like him to go out and try to befriend everyone. If someone wanted to be his friend then they would come to him, hopefully.

 

“You’re the transfer student… Mitsuki, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s me. Would you like to sit with me?”

 

“Yeah! My name’s Inojin. My friend Boruto thinks you’re really cute!”

 

“… cute?”

 

Mitsuki was taken back by that. Who was Boruto, anyways? Mitsuki looked around at all of the kids but focused back on Inojin when he heard the other boy laughing. Inojin shook his head as he explained, “Boruto’s the blonde kid over there! He’s the son of the Seventh Hokage. He’s awfully shy today which isn’t really like him but he kept telling me how he thought you were really cute.”

 

“Leave the guy alone, Inojin, he probably wanted to be alone for a reason. What a drag…”

 

Inojin rolled his eyes at the black haired boy who chose to sit down with them. He extended his hand for Mitsuki to shake, which he did with a smile. The boy introduced himself, “I’m Shikadai Nara, my dad works in the Hokage’s office and my mom’s from the Village Hidden in the Sand. She’s a tough woman but that’s a mom for you, right?”

 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have a mother.”

 

The two boys looked over at Mitsuki, why was he smiling? Not having a mother is really sad. Mitsuki was going to explain why until a tall tan skinned boy with a hat on came over and stated, “If you’re going to hang out over here for lunch you might as well let the rest of us know…. the name’s Iwabe Yuhino.”

 

Mitsuki smiled and shook his hand but noticed that the Boruto kid that Inojin told him about was flailing his arms wildly at some little boy in blue. Iwabe looked behind him and chuckled, “That Boruto’s a mess. He’s got it bad for you and he hasn’t even introduced himself to you! Wait… here he comes now.”

 

Boruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked like he was muttering angrily under his breath as he walked over. When he was in front of Mitsuki a blush appeared on his face, God, that blue haired boy was beautiful. Mitsuki looked up at him and tilted his head a little, he was confused as to why this boy wasn’t saying anything. The other three boys face palmed. Say something, Boruto!

 

“I… I’m Boruto Uzumaki! Y-You’re different, you know? Not in a bad way, I mean, you’re-“

 

“It’s nice that you finally came over to talk to me. You’ve been staring for quite some time.”

 

“You… you noticed that, huh?”

 

“It was hard not to.”

 

Boruto scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, he was probably creeping the new kid out. Now he wasn’t going to have a chance with him! Sure he was young but he knew there was something different about Mitsuki. He didn’t look like everyone else. He gasped when he saw Mitsuki smile and motion for him to sit down next to him. Boruto was grinning to himself, this was progress!

 

Boruto and his friends sat there talking about how hard the new material was as Mitsuki smiled at them. A game of kick ball was starting and all the boys wanted to be a part of it before they had to go back to class. Boruto blushed as he grabbed Mitsuki’s hand and pulled him over to play with them. Mitsuki waited in line next to Boruto with a long sleeve covered hand at his lips. What was kick ball?

 

Mitsuki watched as Shikadai lazily kicked a ball three feet away from himself. Inojin ran forward to get the ball and threw it at Shikadai, who had failed to make it to first base because running hard was too troublesome. Shikadai shrugged and walked to the end of the line. Mitsuki looked over at Boruto, who ran at the ball being rolled towards him. Boruto kicked the ball and it went soaring in the air.

 

Boruto was sprinting past first when he saw Iwabe and Denki crash into each other. The two fell and the ball bounced between the two, causing Iwabe to growl at Denki for making him miss the ball. Iwabe ran to the ball and threw it at a kid who was trying to run to third. The kid was out but Boruto took it as his opportunity to race to third before the other team could get the ball.

 

Mitsuki hesitantly walked towards what they called “home plate,” which was actually one of the books for class. Mitsuki stood on the right side of the book, causing everyone to yell out “leftie” and then they all moved according to where they thought he would kick it. Mitsuki still had his long sleeve covered hand to his lips as Inojin rolled the ball towards him. Mitsuki shrugged and nailed the ball into the Hokage rock.

 

Everyone’s jaws dropped, just where was Mitsuki from again? No one dared to move, or rather no one knew what to do after that. Boruto was grinning as he raced to home plate, sliding into it for an added measure. Mitsuki smiled and walked around the bases, not really caring that everyone was looking at him in amazement. This new kid was different.

 

“That was awesome, Mitsuki! The way you kicked the ball into my dad’s face was so cool!”

 

“Really? I’ve never played this game before… it was interesting.”  


“You’re a natural!”

 

Mitsuki smiled, who knew it would be this easy to make friends? They were about to start another game when the bells ran for them to go back to class. Mitsuki took his seat by the window again but for the rest of the day he could feel Boruto staring at him. But every time he turned to look at the blonde, he quickly turned and acted like he was paying attention to Shino. Mitsuki found it odd. Why was he looking at him?  


As the final bell rang, Mitsuki found himself being the last one to leave. He wasn’t really in a hurry, he just wanted to go at his own pace when he did things. As he walked out of the room he turned to see Boruto waiting. Mitsuki smiled at him as he asked, “Were you waiting for Shino-sensei? He’s still in the class if-“

 

“No, I… I was waiting for you, Mitsuki…”

 

“… why?”

 

Boruto quickly put a hand behind his head and scratched nervously as he wondered aloud, “I was waiting for you cause I was hoping that… maybe we could walk home together, you know? That is if you want to! I was just thinking cause you’re new and all that you might not know your way around the village… so, what do you say?”

 

Mitsuki simply smiled and nodded back, walking forward to go home with Boruto rushing after him to walk beside him. As they walked through the village, Boruto looked at Mitsuki and asked, “So, where’s your family at? I figured they would be waiting for you outside of school to walk you home, you know?”

 

The blue haired boy turned to his friend and explained, “My family is in the Sound Village. My father thought it would be best for me to reside in the Leaf by myself so I can grow. This will help me become more independent.”

 

“Does your family look like you?”

 

Mitsuki smiled at the question and looked up at the sky as he described his family, “No, the only person who looks like me is my older brother, Log, since we’re both synthetic clones. My father has pale skin and long black hair with eyes like mine. I have three caretakers as well. They’re all from other villages but they helped my father create me and take care of me.”

 

Boruto smiled at the light in Mitsuki’s eyes as he went on about his caretakers, “Suigetsu is from the Hidden Mist and he has sharp teeth like a shark. He’s always getting into trouble with Karin because he always makes fun of her. Jugo has orange hair and a nasty temper but he tells me I help him control it when I’m with him… I wonder how he’s doing now that I’m not there…”

 

“It sounds like you have a really cool family, Mitsuki.”

 

“Tell me about your family, Boruto.”

 

Boruto was grinning, using explosive gestures as he spoke, “My dad’s the Seventh Hokage but he just sits in his office acting bossy all day. My mom’s so cool! She has these cool pale eyes and she’s super strong like my aunt Sakura! My kid sister Himawari can already awaken her Byakugan and she’s barely five! My uncle Sasuke is my sensei! One day, I’m going to be a shinobi like him and follow my own ninja way!”

 

Mitsuki smiled at his friend, Boruto’s family sounded exciting. Before Mitsuki could say anything, a little girl with dark purple hair ran out and pounced on Boruto, giggling and welcoming him home. Mitsuki looked at the house that he assumed was Boruto’s. It was nice, it definitely looked like something that would belong to the family of the Hokage. Mitsuki looked up as he saw a woman walking out of the house. So these people must be Boruto’s sister and mother.

 

“Mom! Himawari! I want you to meet my new friend, Mitsuki!”

 

Hinata was about to greet him when she looked at him and saw his eyes. Those eyes… _his_ eyes. Her words were caught in her throat, causing Boruto to look at his mother in confusion. Why was she acting so weird? The awkwardness was forgotten when Himawari launched herself onto Mitsuki’s back, asking for a piggyback ride to the garden so she could show him her flowers.

 

Mitsuki just smiled and hoisted the little girl higher onto his back and walked where ever she pointed him to go. He was only hoping she knew where her own garden was because she was the one leading the way. As they walked to the garden, Hinata and Boruto slowly followed behind them. Boruto looked at his mother, she was deactivating her Byakugan. When had she even activated it? Why did she even need to use it?

 

Boruto and Hinata smiled at the sight of Himawari putting flowers in Mitsuki’s hair. She adored Mitsuki and grinned as she told him he looked beautiful. Her words made his heart grow lighter. Those words she spoke made him think of his father. Mitsuki gently grabbed her hand, causing her to look into his golden yellow eyes. She tilted her head in confusion, what was Mitsuki going to do?

 

He slowly reached behind his back. Boruto was confused as to why his mother tensed at his friend’s movements. She looked like she was about to say something when she gasped as she saw Mitsuki reach behind to grab a flower to put in Himawari’s hair. Mitsuki smiled at her, telling her she looked like a beautiful princess.

 

She was beaming after he said that to her, he truly didn’t think a human could smile that wide but there she was. Boruto looked up at his mother, she was holding her hand in front of her chest like she always did. She was smiling softly at the sight of Himawari putting more flowers in Mitsuki’s hair. Himawari grabbed his pale hand and walked over to Boruto and Hinata.

 

“Big brother, doesn’t he look really pretty with all my flowers in his hair?”

 

“Y-Yeah, Himawari… he… he looks beautiful.”

 

“Why are your cheeks turning red, big brother?”

 

“Th-They’re not!”

 

As Himawari and Boruto argued with each other, Mitsuki couldn’t help but blush a little at his friend’s words. Mitsuki looked up at the woman and smiled at her as he held out his hand for her to shake. She slowly reached out and shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Mitsuki… you can call me Hinata if you want.”

 

“Is Lady Hinata okay with you? I wish to address you with more respect.”

 

Lady Hinata… she had not been addressed by that in a while. This child held her in high regards if he wanted to call her Lady Hinata. He was a well-rounded child, unlike his father she noted. She nodded at him with a small smile. Maybe those yellow eyes were deceiving… could it be possible that the son of Orochimaru was actually good? Only time would tell, she supposed. Himawari and Boruto seemed to like him.

 

Everyone turned around to see Naruto opening the back door, grinning at his family. It appeared he had gotten out of work early and wanted to spend time with his family. Mitsuki bowed in respect to the Hokage and looked back up at Hinata, “I do not wish to take you away from your family any longer. It was a pleasure to meet you and your daughter. I hope to see you soon.”

 

She smiled and nodded back, watching as her son grinned and waved goodbye to his friend with Himawari at his side. Naruto walked over to his wife, noticing and even feeling her discomfort. He sighed before stating, “You don’t trust him, do you?”

 

“I saw his chakra… it’s incredible for a child his age… it’s not normal…”

 

“What do you mean, Hinata?”

 

“He’s not normal… it’s almost as if he’s not even human…”

 

“Are you trying to tell me he could be another one of Orochimaru’s experiments?”

 

Hinata watched as their children played around in the back yard, laughing and smiling more than they ever had. She smiled as she looked into her husband’s eyes, “I believe that he is the best experiment Orochimaru has ever done… I’ve never seen them so happy before.”

 

Naruto nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife. He watched with a smile as Himawari jumped onto Boruto, who ran around giving her a piggy back ride. The blonde man was hopeful as he spoke, “I believe he can do a whole lot of good in this village if he surrounds himself with good people and he already has, you know?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Mitsuki got back to his apartment, he climbed onto the counter and summoned a small white snake. The snake nodded at him and immediately worked to get in contact with Orochimaru and the rest of his family. Mitsuki grinned when he heard Suigetsu’s voice ring in his ear, “Buddy the Elf, what’s your favorite color?”

 

“Suigetsu, shut up! I want to hear from Mitsuki!”

 

“Oh relax, Karin, your banshee screeching’s probably making the kid go deaf!”

 

He could hear his caretakers fighting in the background, causing the blue haired male to smile. Through the background noise of his caretakers' fighting, Jugo’s voice rang out the clearest, “How was your first day at the academy? Did you make any new friends?”

 

Mitsuki nodded at first and then answered his caretaker, “It was okay, I guess. I did make some new friends, though. They’re all the kids of the Konoha 12. Well, except for a few of them but I believe they are good. They invited me to play a strange game called kick ball. I still don’t understand it but apparently I’m good at it.”

 

He could hear Suigetsu and Karin cheering for Mitsuki in the background, more excited that he was good at kick ball than that he made some friends. He knew Jugo was smiling as he said, “I’m glad to hear that you’re fitting in… and quite nicely, too. You’re going to be just fine there, Mitsuki.”

 

Mitsuki smiled when he heard his father’s voice start out smug and then grew more serious, “It’s only natural that you would be doing so well. You are my son after all. Yet, if you have met the Konoha 12’s children… does this mean that you have met the son of the Hokage?”

 

“Yes, Boruto Uzumaki. I have been told he thinks I’m cute.”

 

There was what sounded like a table breaking and then people being shoved out of the way. Mitsuki’s eyes widened at the sound of his brother’s voice asking firmly, “Just who is this ‘Boruto Uzumaki’ kid? What does he look like? Are you sitting next to him or something? Does he like you? Is he touching you, Mitsuki? He better be keeping his hands to himself or I’m going to have to come there and-“

 

“I was unaware you stayed, Log.”

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve never been on your own before.”

 

“I… I miss you…”

 

Mitsuki could hear his brother sigh, it must have been hard on Log and the others, too. Log’s breathing sounded ragged, as if he was trying to keep his composure as he replied, “Yeah… I miss you, too, little brother. When I came home… I was expecting to have you here with me… I guess I keep forgetting you’re away.”

 

Log was known in his family as the more abrasive one, almost the complete opposite of Mitsuki’s bubbly persona at home. Log was more curt and rude but he saved his softer side for his brother and his brother alone. The older son inhaled deeply on the cigarette he had before. Mitsuki smiled fondly at the sound of Log exhaling, almost being able to picture the smoke coming out of his brother’s mouth.

 

“How long will you be home for?”

 

“Until I feel safe leaving you in the Leaf by yourself.”

 

So there was a deadline to how long he was going to stay home. Log wanted to make sure that Mitsuki would be safe living in the Leaf so that he would feel comfortable going back to his travels. Mitsuki was the only brother he had and he would be damned if he wasn’t around to protect him if something were to happen. Mitsuki could hear Log and Orochimaru talking, Suigetsu and Karin could be heard arguing over who would talk to him next.

 

Log’s voice could he heard in Mitsuki’s head, “We’ve got to go, Mitsuki… make sure you keep in touch with us, you hear? Make sure you find your sun… once you find your sun then you’ll see why you were brought into this world. Stay safe and keep making us proud. We love you, always.”

 

“Goodbye…”

 

* * *

 

 

It was safe to say that Boruto had fallen hard for Mitsuki in a matter of months. Inojin and Iwabe loved to tease him about his massive crush on Mitsuki. Boruto wasn’t paying attention in class because he was always looking at Mitsuki or just thinking about him. Shikadai would look over at his friend and find that he was staring dreamily off into space. Shikadai sighed and shook his head. He had come to the conclusion that love was a drag.

 

It was the end of the week and Shino thought it would be fun to end with a mock Chunin Exam with his class. No one had seen Mitsuki fight yet either so they would all see if he had potential as a ninja. First up was Inojin and Shikadai. The battle lasted longer than anyone thought but in the end Shikadai forfeited the match because it was too troublesome to keep fighting when they were both evenly matched.

 

The next battle was between Sumire and Sarada, which Sarada easily won. There was a Boruto versus Iwabe rematch, which was more intense but held the same results with Boruto winning. Denki faced off against a Namida but both of them were seen as unable to battle after they both knocked each other out. Chocho went up against a Wasabi and easily defeated her. Finally it was Mitsuki versus Metal Lee.

 

Metal Lee had the same fighting stance as his father but Mitsuki could tell it was shaky. Shino gave them the signal to begin and Mitsuki took off. In the blink of an eye he was behind Metal. The black haired teen just barely dodged Mitsuki’s long sleeved attack. Metal got back into his stance but Mitsuki ran at him again, constantly swinging so that Metal couldn’t get an attack in. He looked like he was growing nervous, this new kid was tough! Would he even be able to get an attack in?

 

Metal gasped as Mitsuki got down and kicked his legs from underneath him, causing Metal to fall to the ground. Mitsuki instantly extended his arms out and immobilized Metal. The other boy tried to escape from Mitsuki but he found himself being raised into the air and was about to get slammed down when Shino stepped in and called the match off, declaring Mitsuki the winner.

 

Mitsuki nodded and gently placed Metal on his feet, releasing him from his grasp. Metal was breathing deeply, he was scared out of his mind. Mitsuki walked in front of him and stated, “You remind me of your father in some ways and in others you don’t. You’re far too nervous for your own good yet… you have potential. It was a pleasure to battle against you, Metal Lee.”

 

The black haired boy was silent for a moment, not sure of how to respond to a sort of backhanded compliment. Yet, if Mitsuki said that he had potential then that was good enough for him to bow to the other and show his respects for his opponent. Mitsuki bowed in return and when the two of them looked up at each other, they were both smiling. Maybe Mitsuki’s smile was more emotionless but it was a smile nonetheless.

 

The second round would be next and it would be Sarada against Inojin for the start. Sarada found herself somewhat threatened by Inojin, he could use the super beast scroll justu like his father but as soon as he made familiar hand signs to his mother Sarada activated her Sharingan. She saw through his attack and caused him to miss with his mind transfer justu, thus leaving him open to attack. Just as she was going to unleash a nasty chakra filled punch, Shino pushed her back and declared her the winner.

 

The next battle would be between Chocho and Boruto. Chocho’s attacks were strong, just as Boruto expected from Choji’s daughter but she was just as slow as her father. Boruto was easily able to avoid her attacks, though with some difficulty at times. But he managed to get the upper hand and defeat her. Chocho got up and shrugged, pulling out a bag of chips and walking away to sit with the other students.

 

Boruto immediately advanced to the final round while Sarada and Mitsuki would have to battle to see who would advance. Sarada instantly activated her Sharingan, she wasn’t going to try to play games with this new kid. She still didn’t know what chakra nature he used so she was sure to watch his hand signs. He smirked at her, she really was the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha with those red eyes.

 

She jumped up, throwing shurikens at her opponent but he snaked his way around each one of them without a problem. When she landed she coated her shuriken with lightning and threw them at him so even if he did dodge them, the lightning would at least burn his skin. He shook his head at her as he coated his own hand with lightning and grabbed each shuriken with ease. She gasped, so he could use lightning style?

 

Sarada jumped out of the way as he own weapons were being fired back at her, even faster than she threw them, she noted. He wasn’t trying to win, he was trying to kill. He wasn’t taking it easy on her so she figured that she should stop taking it easy on him. It was time to show this new student who was the most gifted at the academy.

 

“Cha!”

 

She punched at him, coating her hands in chakra like her mother taught her. Her attacks were strong but still nowhere near as deadly as her mother. Mitsuki danced and twirled around all her attacks, none of them were concerning to him. She wasn’t in his league, he had determined. She gasped as she felt his leg kick her under her chin, forcing her up into the air. She knew what he was going to do next but couldn’t stop him as he jumped up and used his heel to kick her back down into the ground.

 

Sarada groaned as she got back up, her Sharingan wasn’t helping her like her father said it would. She couldn’t put her finger on it but for some reason her Sharingan felt slow. She braced herself as he ran forward, engaging her in a battle of taijustu where he was the one throwing all the kicks and punches at her, a lot of his attacks were successful. Through all the beatings, she could hear his voice.

 

“You possess the Sharingan just like your father… I know about your dojustu…”

 

“Ahh!”

 

“Your eyes may be quick enough to keep up with me but if your body can’t then what good are they?”

 

“Y-You…”

 

He kicked her back into a pillar, she wasn’t going to last much longer against him. She held her shoulder, one eye open watching Mitsuki slither closer to her, “You’re just like your parents but you still fall victim to the snake just as your father once did…”

 

She was about to ask what that meant when he shot his arm around and wrapped it around her and the pillar, forcing her against the stone. She fought against his arm but just like Metal, it was useless. He was stronger than she was. Her eyes widened as she heard him say, “Snake lightning…”

 

A strong current of electricity went through Mitsuki’s body, thus shocking Sarada against the pillar. When he was done, he released the girl. She fell to the ground, her clothes and skin burned in some places from the lightning but her skin would heal in no time. He only made sure he shocked her enough that she would lose the battle. He didn’t want Shino to stop him like last time.

 

When Sarada could not get up, Shino declared Mitsuki the winner. Chocho jumped down and ran to Sarada, picking her up and taking her to the nurse to be treated. It was time for the final match, Mitsuki versus Boruto. The blonde stepped out into the arena and gulped, would he really be able to lay a hand on Mitsuki?

 

When Shino started the match, Mitsuki ran in front of him and faked an attack. Boruto braced himself for the attack but gasped when he felt a breeze go underneath him and through his legs. He turned just in time to get a punch to the face, sending him tumbling around on the ground. He looked up, Mitsuki must have gone through his legs when he thought Mitsuki was going to attack him. Clever.

 

Boruto got up and made a hand sign, causing Mitsuki to smile. The famous shadow clone justu made popular by the Seventh Hokage. Figures the son of the Seventh would be able to use the same justu. Yet, Mitsuki was slightly disappointed by the lack of shadow clones. There were only four clones. The Seventh Hokage was known to be able to make over a thousand.

 

The clones ran at him while the original Boruto stayed behind. Mitsuki smirked, he was going to try to get a feel for Mitsuki’s fighting style. Mitsuki waited and right when two of the clones were going to hit him from both the right and the left, Mitsuki dropped down into the splits. The clones ended up attacking each other and thus disappearing.

 

Mitsuki stood back up, brushing dirt off of him while the other two clones ran to attack. Mitsuki grabbed one clone by the throat and threw it into the other one. While the two clones rolled around on the ground, Mitsuki took out a kunai and stretched his arm out and stabbed through both of the clones. Boruto growled to himself, Mitsuki barely showed off any of his moves!

 

Boruto created four more clones but this time Mitsuki ran at them. He jumped right in between all the clones, causing them to all jump and try to attack him at once. Mitsuki made quick hand signs and smirked just as the clones attacked. While the clones grinned thinking that they hit him, they gasped in shock as they realized that Mitsuki had performed a snake substitution justu. Mitsuki jumped in front of them and made hand signs.

 

“Wind style:  immense breakthrough!”

 

A powerful gust of wind shot out of Mitsuki’s mouth and tore through all of the clones and even the real Boruto. Bourto was flown across the arena and slammed into the wall. As he fell to the ground, he struggled to get back up. Mitsuki was capable of performing such a powerful justu by using chakra stored in his stomach to shoot out in the form of a strong gust of wind that felt like a tornado.

 

Just as Boruto stood up, he heard the sound of the ground being broken and that’s when he saw Mitsuki’s hand rise out of the ground and wrap itself around his leg. Boruto gave Mitsuki a terrified look, his arm seemed to have tunneling into the ground numerous times. If he were to get dragged back to Mitsuki then he would go underground and then up multiple times. He cringed when he heard Mitsuki’s voice.

 

“Please prepare yourself…”

 

Boruto braced himself as he was yanked underground and then he was rocketed above the ground only to go back under. It was actually incredibly painful constantly breaking through the ground. When he thought he was finally free, he felt himself thrown into the sky and then twirled around to create a sort of tornado. Boruto couldn’t hear anything as he felt himself being thrown down. He was sure he was going to die.

 

“Enough! Mitsuki is the winner of this match!”

 

“… why did you stop me? I was on the verge of winning.”

 

“We don’t train you to kill your opponents in the Leaf… especially at the academy.”

 

“This town is awfully picky… but I don’t really care.”

 

Mitsuki gently placed Boruto on the ground, releasing him and then helping him back up. Boruto was shaky and was about to fall back down if it wasn’t for Mitsuki being there to be his shoulder to lean on. Boruto looked at the blue haired boy, one minute ago he was going to kill him and now here he was trying to help him… Boruto let out a love filled sigh, get you a boy who can do both.

 

“I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away back there.”

 

Boruto gasped at those words, they seemed sincere but that smile was so emotionless. Mitsuki helped Boruto to the nurse’s office, settling the blonde down on a table beside Sarada. She was healing quite nicely, she had realized Mitsuki was only going at her like he was going to kill her because he wanted to intimidate her. He saw her as a threat and tricked her into thinking he was on the same level as the Hokage. Sure, Mitsuki was exceptionally strong for someone their age but he wasn’t as powerful as a kage.

 

* * *

 

 

When Mitsuki was sure that Boruto was fine, he left the nurse’s office. Their day was over but the nurse strongly suggested that Boruto stay after hours to get proper medical attention. Sarada had left a half our ago, causing Boruto to grumble about how lame this whole situation was. When he was cleared to go he raced off towards his house. Mitsuki was definitely not waiting for him and if he was he wouldn’t have waited that long for him. He would’ve gotten the message that Boruto was going home later.

 

“Mom I’m h-“

 

“Just a little more blush and you’re done! You look like a princess!”

 

Boruto could’ve sworn he heard his sister talking to someone but it wasn’t his mother because she was walking towards him with a small smile on her face. Boruto scurried past his mother and his jaw dropped at the sight of Mitsuki in his house. Mitsuki was on the floor getting a makeover done by none other than Himawari. Mitsuki turned to Boruto and the blonde took a fearful step back. Mitsuki looked like the makeup threw up on his face.

 

His mascara was actually done well, he assumed his mother had done it because she felt as though Himawari would stab Mitsuki in the eye. His eyelids were covered in sparkly eyeshadow that spilled onto his face on his cheeks. He had red lipstick on his skin more than his lips. He had black liquid eyeliner on top of the sparkly eyeshadow trying to create wings but the wings looked more like squiggly lines shooting out angrily.

 

“Come on, big brother, tell him how pretty he looks!”

 

“I, uh… well, he really does take my breath away, you know?”

 

Himawari seemed satisfied with the answer and ran off to get her nail polish for Mitsuki. Boruto rushed to his friend, trying not to sound overly concerned for his friend as he said, “You realize she’s turned you into his Barbie doll, don’t’ you? Mitsuki, you’ve got to save yourself now before it’s too late! Have you even _seen_ yourself?”

 

Hinata walked over with a mirror, she tried her best not to laugh at Mitsuki. He really was a trooper doing whatever Himawari asked of him. He really was good with the little girl, he made her happy and she wanted to spend time with him. She was asking Hinata about where Mitsuki was and when she could play with him again. He didn’t say much but he always smiled at her and let her do as she pleased.

 

Mitsuki stared back at himself, what was so wrong with him? He thought he looked fine. He smiled at his reflection and handed the mirror back to Hinata, “Himawari is a talented girl. She can grow the most beautiful flowers and even make me look pretty. I wonder what we’ll do next.”

 

Hinata gasped, never had she met someone as pure as this child. He honestly saw nothing wrong with what Himawari had done. Before anyone could say anything, Naruto walked into the house. He had the biggest grin on his face but when he walked into the kitchen and laid eyes on Mitsuki he grabbed his chest and stumbled back a couple of steps. That child looked frightening with that sloppy makeup.

 

“Welcome home, daddy! Do you wanna play with Mitsuki and me?”

 

“I… uh, not right now, sweetie but I’ll-uh… I’ll play with you later!”

 

“Okay! Mitsuki! Do you like hot pink or mac and cheese yellow?”

 

Naruto watched in awe as Mitsuki smiled at the girl and told her to pick whatever she felt would make him look prettier. This boy was something else. Naruto smiled at the sight of Mitsuki letting Himawari paint his finger nails yellow to match his eyes. Boruto walked over to his mother and father in the kitchen and asked quietly, “What’s he doing here, anyways?”

 

“Well,” Hinata started softly, “he first came here just to tell me that you were at the nurse’s office after a match today at the academy. He wasn’t planning on staying until Himawari saw him and asked him if he wanted to play with her. I told him he could say he was busy if he didn’t feel comfortable but… she gave him her big puppy dog eyes and told me he couldn’t refuse after that. He’s been here playing with her ever since.”

 

“Hey, Mitsuki! Wanna stay for dinner?”

 

“Lord Seventh, I would hate to be a bother to you and your family.”

 

“Nonsense! Stay for dinner!”

 

“… if you insist.”

 

Hinata had prepared a feast for dinner, the same one that she had made for Himawari’s birthday last year. Mitsuki sat across from Boruto. Boruto wanted to sit next to him but Himawari stole the chair next to him. Boruto watched as his father and mother sat down at the heads of the table. Mitsuki bowed in respect to the Uzumaki family, “It is a great honor to have dinner with you all. Thank you.”

 

When Mitsuki looked up, the whole family was smiling warmly back at him. Hinata nodded her thanks to him and Naruto rubbed his hands together, grinning at all the food in front of them. Mitsuki waited his turn to eat, wanting his host family to get the first takes on the food. Once everyone had their food, Mitsuki picked what he wanted.

 

While they were all eating, Boruto had a devilish smirk on his face as an idea ran across his mind. Mitsuki’s feet weren’t that far from his own so he playfully stepped on Mitsuki’s foot. Mitsuki looked up from his food and just stared at Boruto. Why would he step on his foot? Maybe it was an accident. The blue haired boy looked back down at his food, trying to determine what he wanted to eat next.

 

Boruto furrowed his brow and kicked Mitsuki gently, trying to get him to play footsie with him. Mitsuki looked up at him again, why was he kicking him now? He saw Boruto wiggling his eyebrows at him and then nodded at him with a grin, trying to get Mitsuki to play with him. Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, Boruto wanted to be kicked by him? That was an odd request but maybe it was an Uzumaki thing.

 

Mitsuki gave his famous emotionless smile as he kicked Boruto hard enough to knock him and his chair backwards. The Uzumaki family gasped in surprise, how did Boruto just fall back like that? Mitsuki was smiling as he put some food into his mouth and continued eating like nothing had happened. Boruto got back up and fixed himself before setting the chair back up. The rest of his family stared at him for a moment and then continued eating.

 

Naruto swallowed some food and looked at Mitsuki, he didn’t really eat a whole lot like the rest of them. He looked over at the child and asked, “So, Mitsuki, how are you liking your stay in the Leaf so far? How’s everything treating you?”

 

Mitsuki turned to look at the Hokage and smiled as he answered, “It’s much louder here than in the Sound but I don’t really care. I am looking forward to the day I become a genin. My family will be proud. The people here in the village are not very fond of me but I don’t really care. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest.”

 

“What do they say to you?”

 

“They call me a snake and a traitor. Sometimes even devil or demon.”

 

“Mitsuki, why didn’t you tell me? Who are these people?”

 

“Lord Seventh, I don’t mind it. My father told me these things would happen if I came here.”

 

Naruto sat back with wide eyes as Mitsuki explained with a smile, “My father told me he has many sins to atone to this village. I know he has not been a good man in the past. I know what he has done to his village… to the Third Hokage… yet, he is a changed man. He told me the people here may not like me yet here I am. I am not afraid. This is my home now.”

 

“You’re right, Mitsuki… this is your home now. You’re family.”

 

Mitsuki looked at the Hokage in disbelief, how are they family? Naruto grinned at the blue haired boy and stated, “Everyone in this village is my family! I protect everyone in it, the good and the bad. You’re a ninja of the Hidden Leaf now. You’re a part of the Leaf. You’re a part of my family and I’m going to protect you while your father is away. That’s a promise!”

 

Boruto looked at his friend, he was still smiling at his father’s words. Boruto crossed his arms, his dad’s words sounded corny but if they made Mitsuki happy then he guessed he could be happy as well. The rest of the night went well, Naruto would tell stories of his and Hinata’s past, earning more of Boruto’s respect, wide eyes from Himawari, and more smiles from Mitsuki.

 

It was getting late and Mitsuki didn’t want to overstay his welcome. Just as he was thanking the family for having him over for dinner, Himawari came running over to him with a little box of his mother’s food to take back with him to his home. His eyes widened when she wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him. He looked down at her and smiled, returning the hug. Maybe he really did find another family here.

 

When she pulled away, she smiled at him and asked if he would come back to play with her soon. He smiled and nodded at her, requesting that she curled his hair for him next. She grinned and nodded excitedly back. Boruto grinned at his friend, asking if he wanted to hang out tomorrow. Mitsuki nodded with a small smile. As Mitsuki was leaving he turned around when he heard the voice of the Hokage.

 

“Don’t be such a stranger, Mitsuki! Come by whenever you want, you know?”

 

Mitsuki nodded and waved back at the Uzumaki family. While his children and wife left, Naruto stood in the doorway with a smile. Mitsuki really wasn’t anything like his father. He was odd at times but he was polite, calm, and straight to the point but he did it all at his own pace. He would be one of Boruto’s best friends for sure. Naruto closed the door and went to spend time with his family.

 

* * *

 

 

Months had gone by and Naruto was right, Mitsuki became one of Boruto’s best friends. He never saw Mitsuki without Boruto by his side and if he ever saw Mitsuki alone, he knew that Boruto wasn’t too far behind. There was a week left until graduation from the academy and Naruto decided to put up some fun flyers in the academy as a sort of way to leave the academy with a bang.

 

“Hey, guys! Come here and check this out!”

 

“Konoha Academy Talent Show? What’s all this about?”

 

“I don’t know but it says the Hokage is gonna be there! We gotta do it guys!”

 

“No way, Boruto! I’m not signing up for that!”

 

Boruto rolled his eyes at Inojin, figures they all wouldn’t want to sign up for it. Today was the only day they would be able to sign up so when all of Boruto’s friends walked away he wrote down all of their names on the paper, he even wrote down Sarada and Chocho just because he thought it would be funny. He grinned as he ran to catch up with the rest of his friends.

 

The day had been long and boring, if you asked Boruto. The only fun part about the day was playing with Mitsuki at recess. The thought of recess with the blue haired boy caused Boruto to let out a love filled sigh. Mitsuki sure was something else. He was gorgeous, everyone could see that by now. Those golden yellow eyes were hypnotizing and the way his kimono just fit against his skin so perfectly showing off his slim figure.

 

Everyone knew not to make a move on Mitsuki. Everyone knew that Boruto wanted Mitsuki so they were all giving him the time he needed to make his move. Boruto was too nervous about it all. When he would be talking to Mitsuki he could turn into Metal and say weird things, but Mitsuki didn’t seem to care. He seemed to think it was amusing and never turned Boruto down when he tried to make a move.

 

“So, do you like him, Mitsuki?”

 

“Who, Inojin?”

 

“Boruto, of course! He’s been after you since the day he met you!”

 

“Really?”

 

That little conversation with Inojin at recess got him thinking. Maybe that was why Boruto was a blushing mess around him sometimes. Mitsuki put a long sleeved hand to his lips, did he have feelings for Boruto? He didn’t know why but he always found himself gravitating more towards Boruto than anyone else. He didn’t know why but his personality and aura just felt warm to him. It was inviting.

 

They were all anxious to leave but they all paused when they say Naruto walk in. He had the piece of paper Boruto had showed all the friends earlier. Boruto started grinning when Naruto stated, “Thank you to everyone who signed up for the Talent Show this Friday after graduation! The performers are… Boruto Uzumaki, Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, Iwabe Yuino, Sarada Uchiha, Chocho Akimichi, Denki, and Mitsuki! Good luck to you all!”

 

“BORUTO!”

 

Boruto found himself in the middle of all of his friends. Each of them were furious at him, all expect Mitsuki. Mitsuki was just smiling at him, which made Boruto feel better about writing all their names down for the talent show. Shikadai rolled his eyes, “Why would you write our names down for this? None of us want to be in the talent show.”

 

“Mitsuki doesn’t seem to care!”

 

“Mitsuki probably doesn’t even know what a talent show is…”

 

Boruto looked at Mitsuki and he just shrugged, validating Shikadai’s point that Mitsuki had no idea what a talent show was. Boruto sighed but grinned as he stated, “My dad wants us to go out with a bang as genin so what do you guys say? Are you really going to pass up an opportunity to make the Seventh Hokage laugh?”

 

They all seemed to think about it for a moment before ultimately smiling and nodding at their friend. A talent show seemed harmless. They could do whatever they wanted and at the end of the day it was all just for fun. While the others went off on their own to think of what they would do, Mitsuki stayed with Boruto. The two decided to walk back to Boruto’s house together, trying to think of something to do.

 

“What are you thinking about doing, Mitsuki?”

 

“What do you do at a talent show?”

 

“You know, like, singing or dancing or a play or just anything! Can you sing?”

 

“I’ve never sang in my life. I wouldn’t know how to.”

 

Boruto turned to his friend in utter disbelief. Boruto shook his head and explained, “It’s that whole do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do stuff, you know? Singing is just using that whole arpeggio. You sing and make music following it! Do you think you could sing if I gave you some music to copy?”

 

Mitsuki nodded, not entirely sure if he could imitate it. Once they were at Boruto’s house, Mitsuki wandered into the garden while Boruto go a speaker and his phone. He plugged his phone into the speaker and they both sat down. Boruto looked through his songs and picked one, allowing Mitsuki to listen to it a couple times before he tried to repeat it.

 

The song was relatively short, consisting of mainly music for a couple minutes until the artist started singing. Boruto was blown away at how beautiful Mitsuki’s voice sounded when he sang, _“You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly even after death…”_

 

He could reach every note in the arpeggio with his voice! Boruto smiled wide as Mitsuki slightly closed his eyes as he kept singing, _“With shortness of breath you explained the infinite… how rare and beautiful it is to even exist…”_

Boruto couldn’t help put lean in closer to Mitsuki, they both blushed as Boruto’s hand landed on top of Mitsuki’s when he sang, _“I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen… I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes…”_

Mitsuki smiled and looked at Boruto as he intertwined their fingers and sang, _“I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen… I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes…”_

“You’re incredible, Mitsuki…”

 

“Was my singing okay?”

 

“It was amazing! You… you’re really something special, you know?”

 

The blue haired boy smiled at his friend, a light blush appearing on Mitsuki’s face as he remembered they were still holding hands. Boruto looked down at their hands and his face instantly heated up but he still didn’t take his hand back. Instead, Boruto took a deep breath and leaned in. Mitsuki was unsure of what was going on until a pair of soft lips were on his own. Mitsuki’s eyes widened and then they slowly closed.

 

The kiss was clumsy but it was perfect for them. Mitsuki felt his heart pounding in his chest, or was that Boruto’s he was hearing? He couldn’t think straight, all he knew was that it felt right. When they pulled away, Boruto grinned, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you, Mitsuki!”

 

“What took you so long?”

 

Boruto was surprised by that question and turned to see Mitsuki smiling at him. Boruto shook his head and leaned back to look at the clouds with a smile making its way onto his face. Mitsuki laid back as well, their hands still intertwined. This would do for the rest of the day. Boruto had Mitsuki and that was all he had wanted since he saw him.

 

* * *

 

 

As sunset neared, Mitsuki decided that he should be on his way home. Boruto kissed his forehead before he left, causing Mitsuki to blush again. As he walked he couldn’t help but realize that Boruto never truly stated that they were together. Mitsuki paused in the street. True, they had kissed but Boruto made no further statement on the matter on whether they were an item or not.

 

“Quit plotting the Leaf’s destruction and get moving, snake!”

 

“My apologies for stopping, I was just-“

 

“Your kind don’t belong here, lab rat!”

 

“Lab rat?”

 

Mitsuki turned to the man who was spewing insults at him. The man was far taller than he was but it was clear that he was no ninja. The man yelled at him, “You’re probably another one of Orochimaru’s experiments coming into the village to destroy us! I bet you aren’t even real! What, were you born in a test tube like some sort of freak?! You’re not one of us and you never will!”

 

He looked down, trying not to show that he was sort of hurt by those words. Mitsuki looked up at the man and smiled, “You’re right, I _am_ one of Orochimaru’s experiments. I’m not like you at all. But you know what? My father told me that’s what makes me special. That’s what makes me Mitsuki. I’m here with no intention of hurting anyone, whether you choose to believe that or not is entirely up to you.”

 

Mitsuki started walking again, not enjoying all the people coming out to watch and listen to the whole squeamish. Mitsuki immediately stopped when he heard the man hiss, “I don’t trust you, nobody in this village trusts a snake like you! You’re not like us and you admit it… you’re a monster, just like your father!”

 

Mitsuki clenched his fist in anger, how dare that man call his father a monster. His eyes narrowed as he turned around, causing everyone to take a fearful step back at how sinister and snake like they looked. Mitsuki saw the look of fear in their eyes and relaxed himself. Acting out in rage wouldn’t make him look any better to these people. He turned his back to them and continued walking home, ignoring the words they threw at him.

 

When he made it back to his apartment he instantly locked the door behind him, wanting to keep anyone who may want to hurt him away. He walked into his bedroom, grabbing a little stereo with him as he went into the bathroom. He turned it on and then turned on the water. He reached a hand out to feel the water and decided it was at a decent temperature. He stripped down to nothing and entered the shower. He winced when he heard the lyrics of the song.

 

_I’ll use you as a warning sign,_

_That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind._

_I’ll use you as a focal point,_

_So I don’t lose sight of what I want._

Why did this song have to come on? Why couldn’t something else come on with pointless lyrics. These lyrics spoke to him too much. He tried to wash up in the shower but it took him longer than he would’ve liked since he was too busy listening to the lyrics than actually showering.

 

_I’ve moved further than I thought I could,_

_But I miss you more than I thought I would._

_I’ll use you as a warning sign,_

_That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind._

Mitsuki sighed and placed an arm out to hold himself up under the water. Everything was so different now. He went from having a dysfunctional yet loving family to only certain people being fond of him. The people in this village hated him for what his father had done and so they took their anger out on him. The only one who truly saw the good in him was Boruto.

 

_I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be,_

_Right in front of me,_

_Talk some sense to me._

_I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be,_

_Right in front of me,_

_Talk some sense to me._

Water was streaming down his face and then dripping at his chin. His hair was damp, making him look like a wet shaggy dog but he didn’t care. These people in this village didn’t want him around. He just wanted to belong. He just wanted a new future for himself, one where his father’s past wouldn’t affect him but here it was causing people to dictate who he was going to be. He would have to adjust himself so he wouldn’t be like his father in the past.

 

_I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge,_

_Of how much to give and how much to take._

_I’ll use you as a warning sign,_

_That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind._

He didn’t need to adjust himself at all, he thought. He was perfect the way he was. There was no need to act any different. If they didn’t like him for who he was then that’s on them. Mitsuki smiled softly to himself. His father told him to be himself and that was just what he was going to do. He was going to be Mitsuki.

 

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, turning off the stereo right after. He changed into his sleeping clothes and curled himself in the blankets of his bed. He looked out the window at the moon, how he wished his brother was here with him. Log would’ve protected him from the people and cuddled him at night telling him how precious he is to the family. He missed his family.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday came a lot faster than Boruto would’ve liked. Everyone had something they were good at or at least they had something they were going to do and Boruto didn’t really have anything. Boruto was more concerned about the talent show even when he was given his headband to show that he was officially a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

 

“Led by Konohamaru Sarutobi will be Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Mitsuki!”

 

Boruto’s eyes sparkled as he heard that he would be on the same genin team as his love interest. Mitsuki smiled as Boruto lifted him up and twirled him around and cheered, “It’s gonna be me and you, Mitsuki! We’re gonna show everyone just how great we are together, you know?”  


“Ahem! Don’t forget that _I’m_ on your team too, Boruto.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right! And we’ll be led by big bro Konohamaru!”

 

Boruto gently placed Mitsuki on the ground, grinning at the light pink blush on Mitsuki’s face. They all met up with Konohamaru to learn about how things were going to work from now on, they were even having their first training session tomorrow! They were all excited for tomorrow, it helped Boruto forget that he didn’t have an act for the talent show… only for a little bit, though.

 

It was time for the talent show and Boruto was begging Sarada to let her be a part of her act. She was doing a parody sort of play about the five great nations. Sarada had invited Chocho, Shikadai, Inojin, and Denki to be in it but since Denki was mainly working the music and props that left an opening for Boruto to sneak his way in for the fifth part. She really didn’t want to let him in but she had no choice now.

 

They held the talent show in the gym of the academy, since it was big enough to have a large amount of people in it. All the children’s parents were at the show to watch their children, all but Mitsuki’s. He knew they wouldn’t be there so it didn’t bother him as much as it would’ve bothered any of the other kids.

 

Shino walked out on stage with a nice suit on and spoke into the microphone, “Good evening everyone. It is my pleasure to host tonight’s Konoha Academy Talent Show, founded by Lord Seventh! Tonight, the newfound genin will show us what talents they have that will ‘wow’ our judges! Tonight’s judges consist of Principal Iruka, Lord Seventh, Lord Sixth, and Lord Fifth! Best of luck to our contestants! First is Iwabe Yuino!”

 

Iwabe raced onto the stage with a speaker, plugging his phone into it before he started his dance routine. He was a really good dancer! While Iwabe was dancing, Sarada grouped everyone over so they could go over their act. Everyone seemed to have an understanding of what was going to happen. Iwabe was getting feedback from the judges. They would be on after him.

 

Iwabe walked off the stage with a grin, patting Boruto on the back and telling him he was going to need luck after he blew the judges away with his performance. Boruto grabbed his prop and headed out onto the stage with the others. Mitsuki was sitting out in the crowd in the front row, waiting his turn to perform after them but he still wanted to watch them.

 

Boruto was looking around for Mitsuki and when he laid eyes on him, he smirked and waved at him. Mitsuki chuckled silently and smiled back. The lights went dark but before anyone could express their concern, music had started to play. Lights were shining all over the place until one landed on each individual child on the stage.

 

“The Hidden Mist…”  Sarada opened a scroll and Inojin’s justu made cartoon water come out.

 

“The Hidden Stone…” Chocho opened her scroll and cartoon rocks appeared.

 

“The Hidden Cloud…” Shikadai opened his scroll and cloud floated out from it.

 

“The Hidden Sand…” Inojin opened his and sand came pouring out.

 

“And the Hidden Leaf…” Boruto opened his and a bunch of cartoon leaves floated out.

 

Sarada stepped out in front of her friends, acting as she was admiring the cartoons as she spoke, “Long ago the five nations lived together in harmony. But then everything changed when Orochimaru attacked…”

 

The cartoons turned into puffs of clouds and the lights went out except for a red light that showed the cut out of a snake on it. Mitsuki stared at it in horror, how could they portray his father like that and without his consent, even? Mitsuki was hurt that Boruto would want to be a part of something that shamed his father.

 

Mitsuki couldn’t stop watching as Boruto acted like his father using his justu as Sarada spoke, _“_ Only a hero who could master all five natures could stop him… three years passed and he discovered he was that hero. Although his tailed beast’s power was great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone…”

 

“But I believe Naruto can save the world…”

 

Music played them out and everyone stood up and clapped for them. Boruto looked in the crowd to see if Mitsuki was clapping but all he saw was Mitsuki’s retreating form. Boruto ran off the stage and after his friend. When he got to Mitsuki, he grabbed his shoulder but Mitsuki turned to him and knocked his hand off with venom in his voice.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ touch me! How could you do that to me?”

 

“D-Do what, Mitsuki? I don’t understand… did I do something to make you mad?”

 

“My father is a great man and you portrayed him as nothing more than a criminal…”

 

“Y-Your father is… Orochimaru?”

 

It all made sense now. Mitsuki had told them on the first day he came that his father was one of the legendary Sannin. Sarada and the others had caught up to Boruto and were about to say something when Mitsuki beat them to it, “You all were supposed to be what I considered friends… while you could’ve easily made your villain in your act the Akatsuki you chose to make the enemy my father!”

 

Their eyes went wide in shock, they had completely forgotten that Mitsuki was Orochimaru’s son. Mitsuki normally didn’t show any emotion but he was angry as he hissed, “You all knew damned well that Orochimaru is my father yet you disrespected him in front of me, in front of all those people and the Hokages, one of which is a Sannin, herself! I thought you were all my friends…

 

“I guess I’m not the only snake in this village.”

 

Mitsuki didn’t want to perform anymore. He wanted to go home. These people didn’t want him here and as much as he didn’t want to let them know they won… they won. The people he considered friends still saw his father as a threat… they must have thought of him as a threat, too. Mitsuki paused, Boruto was the one he thought could be his sun… but his sun would never disrespect his father like that.

 

“You’re the next one to perform, kid. I wanted to watch you the most.”

 

“I don’t want to go back there, aunt Tsunade.”

 

“Mistuki-“

 

“They all clapped… they made my father look like a bad man… they don’t know him.”

 

Tsunade had followed him out and was standing a foot behind him. He turned to her with sad eyes as he cried desperately, “My father is a good man and I could never stay somewhere he was disrespected and seen as a villain! I can’t! No one knows how hard my father tries to be a good man! They all see him for who he was and not who he is now! He’s a wonderful person and I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my father!”

 

The children and even the parents of their children were around the corner listening to Mitsuki, “Sure, I’m not like the rest of you! I wasn’t born in a hospital or by a woman, I was made in a lab in a test tube but I am not a monster and neither is my father! I am so thankful for the life I was given and for the family I have because of him and I will not stay here in a village that cannot respect my father! People can disrespect me all they want but not my father!”

 

Everyone frowned at his words, they had really hurt him by using Orochimaru as the villain in their act. They should’ve remembered that Orochimaru was Mitsuki’s father. They should’ve used the Akatsuki like Mitsuki said. Why didn’t they?

 

Tsunade put her hands on his shoulders as she smiled softly, “Your father is my best friend, Mitsuki. I was hurt by that just as much as you were. Orochimaru saved my life during the war and even came to the battlefield to save Sasuke Uchiha and that’s something people like to leave out about the war. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were there, too. I’m sure they told you all about how he was a great man even in the past.”

 

“Then why do people still see him as a monster? Why can’t they see him as I do?”

 

“Sometimes it’s hard for people to let go of the past… give them time, Mitsuki…”

 

“I will only give them time if they try to see my father as a better man.”

 

“Forgive your friends, Mitsuki… don’t lose them… you’ll need them.”

 

Mitsuki looked away from her, he didn’t want to see them again. They disrespected his father in front of him. He looked back at Tsunade and then let out a deep breath. He nodded slowly at her and gasped when he felt her kiss his forehead lovingly. When she pulled away she felt his arms around her waist. She smiled down at him, she would protect him for Orochimaru while he was here. That was a promise.

 

When he pulled away he nodded more to himself than to her. He would go back and perform. Tsunade smiled at him as he walked back towards the talent show. She heard the sound of people jumping away but Mitsuki turned around and shook his head at her with a smile. She knew he was a sensory type. He knew they were listening the entire time. He went back on his way towards the stage.

 

He ignored everyone who tried to approach him and apologize, even Boruto. Boruto ran a hand through his hair, Mitsuki was pissed. He didn’t even glance in Boruto’s direction when he walked on stage with a microphone and a holder. He adjusted the microphone stand and watched as Tsunade took her seat at the judges table. She winked at him, causing him to nod slightly at her.

 

Mitsuki let out a deep breath when he heard the quick sound of the piano and then instantly started singing beautifully, _“I woke up from the same dream falling backwards, falling backwards, falling backwards… till it turned me inside out… now I live a waking life of looking backwards, looking backwards… a model citizen of doubt…”_

Everyone in the audience grew quiet as they took in the weight of the words Mitsuki was singing, _“Until one day I had enough of this exercise of trust… I leaned in and let it hurt and let my body feel the dirt. When I break pattern, I break ground. I rebuild when I break down. I wake up more awake than I’ve ever been before…”_

 

So Mitsuki wrote a song about what it’s like to be him? Naruto’s heart grew heavy with sadness listening, _“Still I’m pinned under the weight of what I believed would keep me safe. Show me where my armor ends… show me where my skin begins… like a final puzzle piece it all makes perfect sense to me. The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to gravity…”_

_“The heaviness that I hold in my heart’s been crushing me…”_

Boruto sat there clutching his chest watching the boy of his dreams up there singing, _“A nervous wreck most of the time… I’ve always been afraid of heights of falling backwards, falling backwards… I’ve been worried all my life… I’ve been worried, I’ve been worried, I’ve been worried all my life… I’ve been worried, I’ve been worried, I’ve been worried all my life… falling backwards, falling backwards, falling backwards, falling backwards, falling backwards, falling backwards…”_

Mitsuki closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they were fierce as he sang, _“One day I had enough of this exercise of trust… I leaned in and let it hurt and let my body feel the dirt. When I break pattern, I break ground. I rebuild when I break down. I wake up more awake than I’ve ever been before…”_

He didn’t use the whole arpeggio, Boruto noted, but the meaning behind the lyrics held the definition,” _Still I’m pinned under the weight of what I believed would keep me safe. Show me where my armor ends… show me where my skin begins… like a final puzzle piece it all makes perfect sense to me. The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to gravity…”_

_“The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to gravity…”_

 

Mitsuki waited until the music was done before he stepped away from the microphone. Nobody moved or said anything. His performance was beautiful and the lyrics told everything about how he was feeling inside being in this village. Slowly Naruto stood up from his seat and then he began a slow clap with a look of awe in his eyes but a grin on his face. Right after him, Tsunade stood up and clapped for her nephew.

 

Boruto was the third one up clapping, a grin matching his father on his face. It didn’t take long for the rest of his friends to stand up and clap too. In a matter of minutes the whole crowd was standing and applauding the child of the Sound Village. Mitsuki just stood there with a small smile on his face. Slowly he bowed to the audience and was about to walk off the stage when the Hokage’s voice rang clear through the crowd.

 

“I think we all know who the winner is… Mitsuki!”

 

Everyone just cheered louder as the Hokage handed Mitsuki a large golden trophy. Mitsuki didn’t know what to do with it, he had never won anything before. Naruto grinned and lifted the trophy above Mitsuki’s head, causing the blue haired ninja’s arms to go up. Mitsuki smiled at everyone, he would have to tell her family about this accomplishment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait… let me get this straight… you entered a Talent Show?”

 

“Well, I didn’t really want to. Boruto just wrote my name down.”

 

“You’re spending an awful lot of time with this Boruto character, eh, kid?”

 

“I do, Suigetsu. Yet, I don’t really want to speak to him anymore… or the others for that matter.”

 

Mitsuki was sitting on his kitchen counter again with a small white snake on his shoulder near his head to talk to his family. Suigetsu was the one who answered so he was the one Mitsuki told about the Talent Show. Mitsuki could hear Suigetsu making a questionable noise at him, wondering what happened to make Mitsuki stop talking to his friends.

 

The blue haired child shook his head before explaining, “They disrespected my father in one of their acts. It was a play about the five great nations and they portrayed my father as a villainous snake. My father has been working towards being a better man and they continue to see him as a criminal, a monster, even… I just couldn’t understand why they would do something like that.”

 

“Listen, kid,” Suigetsu started with a sigh, “your old man was a prick in the past always trying to lure people in to be his experiments or his new vessel. Hell, your father used me for experiments! Karin was one of his hideout’s guards cause she’s a sensory type and even Jugo was used for experiments because of some rare kekkei genkai he has… he was even used to help create you.”

 

“I’m assuming you’re going somewhere with this, Suigetsu?”

 

“Hold your horses, kid, I’m getting there!”

 

Suigetsu chuckled at Mitsuki before continuing, “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… your father was a bad man but that’s just it. Your father _was_ a bad man and sometimes people have their heads so far up their asses they like to think their ass is a hat. It’s going to take time for people to accept that he’s a good man. _You_ need to be the one to show them. You’re his son. Show them that you’re his best step forward.”

 

Mitsuki smiled, it wasn’t often that Suigetsu got like this with him. He was surprised to hear Karin’s voice speaking to him, “For once, Suigetsu’s actually right. We all know Orochimaru is a better man but that’s all up to you to help show he’s changed. If you throw a temper tantrum every time your father gets disrespected then how are you going to show them that he’s good?”

 

“Your father is going to be disrespected but you need to hold your head high.”

 

“The people say nasty things to me, Karin.”

 

“… who are they and why do they want to die so badly?!”

 

“They’re nobody of any importance but their words… cause pain in my chest.”

 

The next voice he heard belonged to Jugo, “I know this isn’t easy for you, Mitsuki. They’re going to try to bring out the worst in you to try to compare you to the old Orochimaru. I know they say mean words that hurt you but you know it’s not true. Smile at them and show them you’re not affected. I know it’s easier said than done but when you know the truth that makes it hurt a lot less because you know they’re just saying it to try to get under your skin.”

 

Mitsuki felt tears prick at his eyes as he heard Log speak to him next, “You are my whole heart, Mitsuki. You’re the most important thing in the world to us, especially to me. As much as I want to go there and kill everyone who hurts you, I know this is your battle to face. I’m always with you, Mitsuki, right where I showed you. I know you’re young but protect dad like you have been but never make them look at you like they once looked at him. I want them to look at you how I look at you.”

 

A tear fell down his face as his father was the last to talk to him, “It fills me with pride to hear you hold me in such high regards, even though the people of the Leaf may not. I have sinned far too much in the past but you and your brother are my miracles. I didn’t create you both with the hopes of atoning to my sins, I created you both with the hope that you both could achieve happiness. Forgive your friends, child, you will be far happier with them at your side.”

 

“You sound like aunt Tsunade…”

 

“How is aunt Tsunade?”

 

“She doesn’t look a day over thirty just like you.”

 

Mitsuki smiled when he heard his brother calling him a ‘suck up’ over the snake phone. Orochimaru smiled as he said, “I am so proud of you for graduating and for winning the talent show… not that it’s much of a surprise because I created you to be genetically perfect.”

 

He knew Suigetsu and Karin were rolling their eyes at that comment, causing him to giggle. Mitsuki had to get going, causing their call to be much shorter than he would’ve liked. His first mission with his new team would be tomorrow so he wanted to be well rested for it. When they were done talking the snake puffed away in a cloud and Mitsuki went to packing his pouch for the mission. When he was done he crawled into bed and let sleep wash over him.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, he quickly made himself some scrambled eggs before he had to leave. He was the first to arrive at the gates of the village and didn’t turn around when he felt Sarada and Boruto coming close to him. When they were right behind them, they both stayed quiet. They didn’t know what to say to him after they had insulted him and his father last night. Boruto had a hand behind his neck as he spoke.

 

“Mitsuki… we… we’re all really-“

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Boruto.”

 

“But, Mitsuki-“

 

“I don’t want to hear it because I forgive you.”

 

Sarada and Boruto gasped when he turned around with a smile on his face, “My aunt and father told me that I was far too harsh with all of you last night. Though you dragged my father’s name through the mud, I am far too concerned with maintaining a healthy relationship with each of you. That is why I choose to forgive you all.”

 

Sarada blinked a couple of times at the slightly backhanded forgiveness. Boruto, on the other hand, broke out into a grin and picked up Mitsuki and spun him around, “Thank you, Mitsuki! You don’t know how much it was eating me alive to know I hurt you, you know? I didn’t mean it, I promise! Nothing like that will ever happen again, you hear me?”

 

Mitsuki felt his cheeks heat up, he had missed being this closer to Boruto. When he was placed on the ground he felt Boruto’s arms around his waist and his lips were instantly on his lips. Mitsuki felt his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Boruto’s neck. Mitsuki decided kissing Boruto was his favorite thing to do.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything!”

 

“Come back in five minutes, big bro Konohamaru!”

 

Mitsuki shook his head with a smile before he untangled himself from Boruto. Boruto shot their sensei a glare as he rolled his eyes and explained the mission, “So our mission today is just to retrieve a scroll from a small village interested in selling land to the Leaf. If this village is interested then we need to get a scroll back to the Leaf right away so it can be discussed with the other four nations. Understood?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Konohamaru nodded at his students and they took off in a diamond formation. Konohamaru took off in the front while Boruto and Sarada were behind him on the right and left while Mitsuki was behind them. Normally Konohamaru would’ve liked to have a practice with his students to get a feel for how well they work together and what their justu are. Yet, this mission was urgent and there wasn’t another team available. The Hokage had told him he had the top three ninja from the academy on his squad so he just had to hope they were the real deal.

 

Their mission seemed to be going fine. They were almost to their destination when Mitsuki sensed the chakra of seven ninja up ahead waiting for them. They must have been planning a sneak attack and it seemed he was the only sensory type on the team if no one else had felt their chakras ahead. He would have to warn the rest of them.

 

“We need to stop, now, or we’re going to die.”

 

Well, that got their attention. They all instantly stopped and his squad members jumped to branches close to his own. Mitsuki held a serious look in his eyes as he stated, “I am a sensory type. I have detected seven unknown chakras up ahead. If we had continued at the pace we were going at, there would have been major casualties and ultimately mission failure. I assume you all don’t want that to be the outcome of our first mission.”

 

Sarada and Boruto’s eyes widened, they were lucky Mitsuki was a sensory type. Konohamaru sighed, it seemed that this whole mission could’ve been a sham from the start given to the Hokage as a way to possibly hold his own ninja hostage for ransom. Konohamaru looked at Mitsuki, they were indeed lucky that this boy was so skilled at the simple age of thirteen.

 

“So does this mean we can go home?”

 

“No, we can’t rule out that maybe this isn’t a trap set up by the village.”

 

“There are enemy ninja up ahead trying to kill us!”

 

“That may be true but they could very well be rouge ninja with no affiliation with that village.”

 

Boruto rolled his eyes and groaned, this mission was one that he wanted but if these were rouge ninja did they really stand a chance? He didn’t want to go running back to his father as a failure. He wanted to show his father that he could handle a mission like this… but could he really compete with possible rouge ninja?

 

“Okay, team Konohamaru, listen carefully to the plan…”

 

Sarada was jumping forwards with Mitsuki pretending to be an unconscious comrade. She started calling out blindly for help, but in reality she was trying to lure out some of the ninja that were waiting for them. She landed on a branch and was about to call out for help again when two large ninja jumped on Sarada’s side and one jumped to Mitsuki’s side. She could tell by their slashed headbands that they were rouge ninja.

 

Just as they were going to grab the two genin, Mitsuki’s eyes shot open and he extended his arms to wrap around both of their necks. As they struggled to breathe, he pulled the one closer to Sarada in so the girl could kick him into the ground. Mitsuki jumped up so that he could throw the other ninja to Sarada to be pounded into the ground next to the other ninja.

 

Mitsuki and Sarada smirked when two more ninja were kicked into the ground by Konohamaru and Boruto. It seemed they located the other two hiding ninja. The squad stood on one branch together, watching as the four ninja that were pounded into the ground slowly got up and three more ninja dug themselves out of the ground. So they were hiding and waiting for an attack from below? Too bad their teammates ruined it.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

Sarada activated her Sharingan as her team jumped at the rouge ninja. Mitsuki took on three of them while Konohamaru took on two. Boruto and Sarada each had one of their own to take care of. Boruto finished his ninja off easily, it seemed he got one of the already weakened ninja. He looked over in time to see Mitsuki dancing around his attackers with a small smile on his face.

 

Mitsuki was dodging each attack with ease, none of them proving to be a problem to him. Mitsuki jumped and twisted his body to avoid their blades and when he landed he was in the middle of the three ninja. He landed on his hands and spun his body so that he could kick each ninja in the face. Boruto’s eyes shined as he watched his love interest, he was amazing!

 

Mitsuki had attracted a crowd because the rest of his team was watching as he punched one ninja and then slammed him into a tree with his long arms, He moved on to another ninja where he kicked them under their chin into the air and jumped up to punch them into the ground. When he landed he extended his arm around the remaining ninja and threw them into the air. When he reached the maximum height, Mitsuki yanked him down into the ground.

 

He watched as the seven ninja herded together, trying to think of some way to beat them. Mitsuki wasn’t about to let them try to come up with a counter attack. He quickly made hand signs and called out, “Wind style:  pressure damage!”

 

A massive wave of wind was released from Mitsuki’s mouth, instantly cutting through the trees and sending the rouge ninja soaring back into the trees. Mitsuki’s teammates braced themselves, Konohamaru was shocked that Mitsuki could use a justu as powerful as the late Akatsuki member, Kakuzu.

 

When Mitsuki was done, he turned to his team and smiled. He had killed all seven of the rouge ninja. Konohamaru noted that those were A and S rank missing ninja. Mitsuki was only thirteen years old and he defeated them as if it was nothing. This child would become a chunin within the year and jonin right after that.

 

“You’re bleeding, Konohamaru sensei. Allow me to help you.”

 

Konohamaru was shocked to feel blood pouring down his arm. He must have gotten cut during his battle. He rolled up his sleeve and watched as Mitsuki’s hands were enveloped in green chakra and he started to heal the wound. Sarada was in awe, he didn’t even need to make hand signs to perform medical ninjustu. He healed the wound quickly too and it didn’t even leave a scar. Sarada hated to admit it but he was far better than her. He was just as good as her mother.

 

Boruto watched as Mitsuki smiled at Konohamaru inspecting where the wound once was. Mitsuki was perfect in every way possible. He had a beautiful face, a calm and quiet personality, and he was a talented ninja. Mitsuki was everything he could have ever wanted. Boruto didn’t know how he got so lucky. Boruto grinned as an idea ran through his mind.

 

“Hey, Mitsuki, I have a cut on my lip. Could you make it better?”

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with your lip.”

 

“Let me rephrase that… could you kiss it better?”

 

“How would that help?”

 

Sarada and Konohamaru shook their heads, Mitsuki was too naïve. Boruto rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s slender waist and kissed him. Mitsuki stood there with eyes wide open at first, not expecting that. But he soon his eyes closed and he kissed him back, snaking his arms around Boruto’s neck. Mitsuki smiled into the kiss, he could get used to this. All he had to do was wait for Boruto to truly make him his lover.

 

Mitsuki waited three whole years.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki and the others were sixteen years old now. Sarada and Boruto were chunin now while Mitsuki was a jonin being assigned A and S rank missions by the Hokage. Mitsuki felt left out though. All of his friends seemed to be in relationships except for him. He and Boruto were more like this friends with benefits sort of thing and Mitsuki was growing tired of never being able to call Boruto his boyfriend or tell him how much he loved him.

 

Inojin and Shikadai had gotten together, Sarada was dating Chocho, Iwabe had found love in Metal Lee and well, Denki was trying to make his move on Sumire still. Everyone was waiting for Boruto to smarten up and finally put a label on what he and Mitsuki had. Mitsuki had noticed people taking an interest in him from afar, always staring at him lovingly but Boruto always glared at them and scared them away.

 

Mitsuki couldn’t take any more of Boruto’s mind games with him. Mitsuki didn’t like being kissed in public and then not being able to say that Boruto belonged to him. He didn’t like how Boruto would sneak into his apartment to have his way with him and then spend the night when Mitsuki couldn’t say they made love. He didn’t like being the one to take care of Boruto when he was a drunk mess if Boruto didn’t appreciate it like a lover would. He didn’t like how he could see the love in Boruto’s eyes but couldn’t say it was love because there was no way of telling Boruto cared for him like that.

 

Without truly being together, Mitsuki didn’t know what to call what they were or what they had. Mitsuki knew Boruto was his sun but he believed he wasn’t Boruto’s moon if they weren’t together. If they weren’t together in their academy days then they were never going to be together now. Mitsuki’s heart was breaking day by day as he let Boruto kiss him and treat him like a couple but never express wanting that.

 

It was nighttime and somehow Sarada had convinced Mitsuki to go out to a club in the Leaf with her and Chocho. She figured since Mitsuki and Boruto weren’t together then that meant that he was fair game to anyone. The two girls wanted to make sure Mitsuki looked good so they picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a very light blue T-shirt for him to wear at the club. It was safe to say that Mitsuki was looking hot.

 

“I can feel myself losing circulation in my legs.”

 

“Suck it up, Mitsuki! We’re going to find you a man tonight!”

 

“I thought I almost had one.”

 

“That’s a _boy_ , hun, you need a _man._ It’s a big difference!”

 

Mitsuki put his hand on his face in thought, maybe Chocho was right. But then, why did going to a club without Boruto feel so wrong? Why was he feeling guilt pitting in the bottom of his stomach? As they entered the club, the feeling of guilt instantly disappeared when he saw that Boruto was at the bar in the club. Boruto dropped his glass on the ground and his jaw dropped when he saw Mitsuki. The blue haired boy was blushing with the faintest of smiles on his face.

 

Boruto looked down at the mess he made and instantly started apologizing to the bartender while his friends all tried to clean up the mess. When Boruto looked over at where Mitsuki was, he and the girls were gone. Boruto sighed and ordered another drink. And then another one. And another one… and another one.

 

“Boruto, don’t be such a bitch! Go dance with bluey!”

 

They were all obliterated. They were so drunk the boys were all leaning against each other to try to stand. Inojin was practically asleep on Shikadai’s shoulder while Shikadai was struggling enough to keep his own eyes open. Iwabe had an arm slung around Boruto’s shoulders as he pointed at who he thought was Mitsuki. Boruto looked at the person Iwabe was pointing at and shrugged before shakily walking off towards that person.

 

Boruto was smirking as he walked towards the light blue haired figure. They had some black pants on that were begging to be taken off. When he made it to the blurry figure, he slung his arms around their waist from behind and whispered into their ear.

 

“I’ve always wanted you, baby… let me make you mine…”

 

Mitsuki watched it all unfold from across the room. Sarada and Chocho were getting him another drink when he noticed Boruto stumbling to the dancefloor. At first he thought Boruto just wanted to dance by himself but then he saw the blonde wrap his arms around another boy and whisper something in their ear that made the other boy smirk. Mitsuki’s heart shattered when he saw them kiss. He felt something wet fall down his face but he didn’t care. He just wanted to leave.

 

When Sarada and Chocho returned, Mitsuki was gone. They looked around and that’s when Sarada saw Boruto lip locked with another boy on the dancefloor. She was fuming with anger so much that Chocho could’ve sworn she saw smoke coming out of her ears… or maybe she had too much to drink tonight and she was just seeing things.

 

Before Sarada could march over there and give him a piece of her mind, Boruto pulled away from the other person completely. It was as if he had realized that the person he was with wasn’t Mitsuki. Boruto backed away from the person and spun around the club, searching for his Mitsuki but he was nowhere to be found. Boruto turned towards the exit and sprinted out to see if Mitsuki had already left.

 

Boruto was barely able to walk, he was lucky if he was going in a straight line but he knew he wasn’t. He would crash to the ground and then get back up only to lean on a lamp post for support. He would try to walk again but then he would just slam into the wall of a building to keep himself in a upright position. How on earth was he going to find Mitsuki if he could barely walk?

 

“You’re a complete mess.”

 

He knew that voice. Boruto snapped his head in that direction and gave a drunken smile at the boy of his dreams. He was one hundred percent certain that this was Mitsuki. But something was different about him, he had this kicked puppy look. Why was he so sad? Boruto didn’t understand but he yearned for that emotionless smile to be plastered on his face instead of that damned frown.

 

Boruto was about to speak when Mitsuki shook his head and beat him to it, “I don’t want to know where you’ve been or where you’re going,,, but I know I won’t be home and you’ll be on your own…”

 

“Wh-what d-do you m-mean?”

 

Tears were streaming down those perfect pale cheeks as Mitsuki continued, “I just want to know who’s going to walk you through the dark side of the morning? Who’s going to rock you when the sun won’t let you sleep? Who’s waking up to take you home when you’re drunk and all alone? Who’s going to walk you through the dark side of the morning, Boruto?”

 

“Because it’s not me.”

 

“D-Don’t g-go, pl-please…”

 

“Go find your new lover. I hope he can please you in ways I could not.”

 

“M-Mitsuki!”

 

It was too late. Mitsuki was gone and he was all alone under a street lamp. He looked up at the flickering light. He didn’t understand what was going on or why Mitsuki wasn’t going to take care of him this time like he did all those other times. What had he done to make Mitsuki mad? Suddenly. The light went out and Boruto was left in the dark.

 

“Mitsuki, I know you’re hurt but just give it some more time and he’ll-“

 

“I’ve waited three years, Sarada. No one’s that dense.”

 

“You’d be surprised with Boruto.”

 

“I know him inside and out yet I feel I know nothing about the way he feels towards me.”

 

Sarada and Mitsuki were sitting on the swings, side by side. They had a mission soon but they wanted to just hang out for a bit together before. He and Sarada had actually become quite close after they were put on the same team together. Their personalities flowed nicely together, making it easier for them to get along. Sarada had determined Mitsuki learned to adjust his personality to fit with anyone’s.to make him seem more likeable.

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 

She gasped as those words left his mouth. Mitsuki never gave up on anything, let alone Boruto. This must’ve been really eating at him if he thought he couldn’t do it anymore. She looked down, she understood why he would say that. Three years was a long time to wait for someone to ask you out.

 

She looked up when she saw him stand up and walk forward saying, “I don’t think I can continue living here where I have to see him every day. I should just go home and ask my father to erase my memories again. I need to forget about him because he is ruining my life…”

 

Sarada smiled softly when she saw him look down and say fondly, ”He’s ruining my life with the way his blue eyes sparkle when he sees me. He ruins my life every time he smiles at me and the way he’s always radiating with this bright and warm aura surrounding him, making me want him more and more. Sarada, he’s ruining my life with the way he makes me need him and love him more than anyone else…”

 

“And that’s why I have to forget him.”

 

She stood up from the swing and was about to protest when he continued, “After this mission I’m going home to the Sound and erasing him from my brain. He will just become another void in my mind that I will replace with someone who will actually want me the way I want them. No longer will I be haunted by him… I hope I do not forget you, Sarada. This mission shall be team Konohamaru’s last.”

 

Just as she was going to say something again, Boruto jumped down between them with a grin plastered on his face. Mitsuki just looked at him. Sarada noticed that no matter how much he tried to find his feelings his eyes always gave away his emotions. He had fallen apart inside and the only one who could ever fix that would be Boruto but he was too dense to realize it. Maybe it was too late.

 

“So, Boruto, anything _interesting_ happen last night?”

 

“I can’t really remember anything from last night…”

 

“Then how did you get home?”

 

“Mitsuki must’ve brought me home and-“

 

Mitsuki cut in between their conversation when he stated, “I did not bring you home last night. You brought yourself back home from the bar by some miracle. Now, we need to get going to complete the mission.”

 

Boruto was about to speak when Mitsuki walked by him with Sarada tagging along closely behind him. She looked at him, silently asking him if he was okay. He turned to her and smiled but she could tell his eyes were holding back tears. She shook her head as Boruto walked beside Mitsuki. She could tell Boruto wanted to say something to Mitsuki but he didn’t know what so his mouth just kept opening and closing.

 

“You’re a good Venus fly trap, Boruto.”

 

Boruto wanted to glare at Mitsuki for that comment but he couldn’t. He let out a sigh and just continued walking with the three of them towards the gates. Once they arrived, Mitsuki turned to his teammates, “I have been assigned to lead this mission due to my jonin level status. We will travel in a V-line formation. I will lead while you two will be behind me. If it’s understood then let us depart.”

 

Sarada and Boruto nodded, allowing the three of them to start their mission. Their mission was simply to deliver a scroll to the Hidden Stone. Mitsuki had given Sarada the scroll to hold onto since Mitsuki didn’t have room and she was more responsible than Boruto. The only reason they needed to travel in a three man team was because the Hidden Stone was reporting attacks near the village by an unknown enemy, most likely more rogue ninja.

 

They proceeded with caution, Sarada activated her Sharingan every now and then to see could sense any chakras near. She wished Boruto had the Byakugan because that dojustu would be far more helpful than her eyes. Lucky for them, Mitsuki was a sensory type ninja so he was able to sense the chakra of other ninja just as well as the Byakugan could.

 

Before anyone knew it, Boruto’s arm was lassoed by a wire and he was yanked to the ground. Mitsuki and Sarada turned around to see Boruto fighting a rogue ninja. How had neither of them detected this person? Mitsuki concentrated but even though there was a ninja in front of them, he couldn’t even sense his chakra. He gasped silently, someone possessed a justu that could disguise chakra.

 

Normally Mitsuki could hide his own chakra but he could never hide Sarada’s or Boruto’s. This had to be one of the rogue’s justu that was unique to them. They could be vastly outnumbered right now. They had to play their cards right or else they would die here and the scroll would be in the hands of these enemy ninja.

 

Boruto was handling his battle very well, he had managed to kick the ninja into another tree before jumping up to rejoin his friends. The rogue ninja stood on a branch from another tree in front of them and just smirked at them. He was toying with them.

 

“We are ninja of the Leaf and have no quarrel with you. What is the meaning of this?”

 

“You have to pay the fee for entering _our_ village, outsider.”

 

“There has never been a fee to pay. Why would we have to pay one now?”

 

“Because we run things here now! Got it, you blue freak!”

 

Sarada and Boruto grit their teeth, how dare this man insult their teammate to his face? Mitsuki paid no mind to the comment and continued to ask, “But what is this fee you claim we must pay? We only wish to enter the village with no trouble.”

 

“One of you comes with us for… personal reasons.”

 

The man stared at each of the ninja and licked his lips before saying, “I can already tell the blonde is the son of the Seventh Hokage, he would be a good payment. But her… this girl is clearly an Uchiha, you can tell by those eyes… she would be a prize indeed… and eventually we could sell her eyes for a hefty profit…”

 

Boruto and Sarada were terrified, this man was sick. Who knew what these personal reasons were… both of them were scared at the fact that he even mentioned stealing Sarada’s Sharingan for money. She was too young for that and Boruto was too young to be anyone’s slave.

 

The rogue ninja stared at Mitsuki next and rolled his eyes, “You’re a weird looking thing but it’s the kind of weird that if you look long enough you’re pretty… but you have no clear origins so I have no use for you. I want your friends and since you’re the one calling the shots, which one of them will you use for a payment? You have two minutes to decide.”

 

Sarada and Boruto instantly turned to Mitsuki, telling him to pick them so the other wouldn’t have to go through with that. Mitsuki let out a deep sigh before formulating a plan in his head. He was about to speak when he heard something shoot out from behind them.

 

“Too late, time’s up!”

 

Everything went quiet after the disgusting sound of flesh being stabbed cleared the air. Everyone stood wide eyed at the sight before them. Mitsuki had been stabbed through the right side of his chest. It was a metal chain and the end of it was a blade that turned into a grappling hook. The hook latched into Mitsuki’s back. Mitsuki spat out blood and grabbed the front of the chain, yanking the person up and into the air to land next to the other rogue ninja.

 

That attack was meant for Boruto. They all watched Mitsuki shove the blonde out of the way and take the gruesome attack for him. Boruto and Sarada watched in horror as Mitsuki shakily turned to face the rogue ninja. He began medical ninjustu on himself, his body was trying to heal around the weapon the best it could.

 

“And why would you stand in the way of my prize, boy?”

 

“B-Because I am of f-far greater importance…”

 

“And what could I gain from you?”

 

“Th-The child of the l-legendary Sannin, Orochimaru…”

 

The rogue ninja leaned back in surprise, now it was clear to him why those yellow eyes seemed familiar. If he had the son of the Sannin then people would pay him a pretty penny for some of his DNA. But before he would do that he would make sure he had some fun with the beautiful boy in front of them. Mitsuki would be a proper payment.

 

Boruto watched as Mitsuki spat out more blood but he slowly wiped it away. The blonde was in shock, he had just watched the love of his life get impaled for him and now he was going to be taken. Why couldn’t he move? His body felt numb and tears were stinging at his eyes as he asked, “Why are you doing this, Mitsuki? You know I can’t lose you…”

 

Those words caused Mitsuki’s head to hang, his heart felt like it was breaking all over again. He slowly turned towards the boy he loved so dearly and smiled at him. A single tear streamed down his face like a tiny stream as he spoke his last words.

 

“You bring so much pain to me but I still love you.”

 

Those were the last words Boruto heard him say before Mitsuki was yanked back towards the rogue ninja and taken away in a cloud of smoke. Boruto still couldn’t move but he found that Sarada was in the same state as he was. Her best friend had been taken from them and in the worst way possible, too. Who knows what those sick people would do? They had to get him back but they wouldn’t stand a chance. They had to get help.

 

They raced back to the village and barged right into the Hokage’s office, not caring about the fact that Shikamaru and Naruto were talking. Before either of them could say anything, Boruto exclaimed, “We’ve gotta get a team out to the Stone village, now! These rogue ninja took Mitsuki and he’s hurt! Come on, dad, let’s go!”

 

“Hold on, Boruto, we need to-“

 

“Hold on? I’m not gonna hold on while he’s out there dying!”

 

“Boruto, we aren’t the ones who should be handling this… Orochimaru would be a better choice.”

 

“And why would Mitsuki’s dad be better?”

 

Naruto nodded at Shikamaru, who sighed and explained, “Orochimaru isn’t some hermit like you probably think he is. He still takes vessels, that’s how he looks so young. But he also lives in the Sound with four other shinobi, three of which are known and one of which is unknown.”

 

Shikamaru leaned against the Hokage’s desk as he continued, “Suigetsu Hozuki is a native from the Hidden Mist who was kidnapped and experimented on by Orochimaru. Karin is from the Hidden Grass and is a skilled sensory type who worked in Orochimaru’s hideouts. Jugo has a rare kekkei genkai and a curse mark that causes him to go on a rampage at random. He was one of Orochimaru’s experiments, too. Each of these ninja were a part of Team Taka with Sasuke but now they live with Orochimaru.”

 

Shikamaru shook his head before he went on, “We know there’s another one living there with Orochimaru and the others but we don’t know who they are or what abilities they possess. No one knows who they are or what their intentions are but we have to assume that they have helped with Mitsuki’s upbringing. We assume that this unknown entity is not a threat.”

 

Sarada fixed her glasses, she had met those people before but it was so long ago she forgot what they all looked like. She had no idea that those people were the ones who helped raise Mitsuki. Karin was the one who gave her these red glasses. Why couldn’t she put a face to that name? How were they even going to get in touch with Orochimaru?

 

A small white snake slithered into the office and made its way onto the Hokage’s desk. Naruto smiled softly to himself, leave it to Sasuke to help them and then vanish. This snake would directly link them to Orochimaru. The snake opened its mouth so that everyone could hear. It was as if the snake put them on speaker phone.

 

“Is this Orochimaru?”

 

“No, this is Patrick!”

 

Boruto instantly started cracking up when the voice on the other end of the snake answered saying that. Boruto loved whoever answered the snake call, they were funny. Sarada rolled her eyes at her teammate and Shikamaru put a hand on his head, rubbing his forehead at how childish that person was being.

 

Naruto glared at the snake as he tried again, “This is the Seventh Hokage requesting immediate communication with the Sannin Orochimaru. This is urgent and vital information that needs to be-“

 

“Alright, alright, already… sheesh, you sound just like Sasuke, that moody bitch.”

 

“Suigetsu Hozuki, I presume?”

 

“The one and only.”

 

“Where is Orochimaru?”

 

Suigetsu could be heard yawning before he answered, “The old bastard’s out but he should be back any minute. I’ll grab the rest of this crazy family though so they can all hear about this urgent and vital information.”

 

Naruto wasn’t fond of being made fun of but he knew that this was Suigetsu’s personality. He wasn’t respectful 90% of the time and often was sarcastic or teasing people to get a reaction out of them for his own entertainment. They all heard what sounded like people shuffling over before they got the okay from Suigetsu to talk.

 

Naruto took a deep breath, this wasn’t going to be easy to say to them but he had to do it, “Mitsuki was sent out on a three man squad mission to the Hidden Stone to deliver a message but they encountered rogue ninja. Mitsuki was wounded and kidnapped by them and taken to an unknown location. I felt as though you should all know and that you would be able to find him far better than any Leaf ninja I have.”

 

“Log, wait! You don’t even know where he is!”

 

“Then come with me, Karin! My little brother is out there and he needs me!”

 

“You’re a fool! He doesn’t just need you… he needs all of us…”

 

“Well, where’s my damned father? We need to go, now!”

 

“… he’s been here…”

 

There was silence on the other side of the snake call. Suddenly there was the loud sound of people running out and then the call was disconnected. Boruto was in his father’s face as he asked, “So when are we leaving, too? We gotta get going now or we won’t catch up!”

 

“We’re not going. This is a matter for Mitsuki’s family to handle.”

 

Boruto was about to say something when he suddenly backed away and stormed out of the office with Sarada in tow. Naruto put his elbows on the desk and held his face in his hands. He felt Shikamaru sit down in a chair next to him. Shikamaru was doing the same as him. This was an unsettling situation but this was something they knew Orochimaru would want to handle.

 

Boruto grew less and less angry the closer he got to Mitsuki’s apartment. His heart felt heavy as he snuck in through the window with Sarada right behind him. Sarada smiled at everything, Mitsuki kept his apartment so clean. She looked around until her eyes widened at the sight of Boruto holding a picture in his hands.

 

She looked over his shoulder and noticed that he was looking at their old team picture. Konohamaru was in the back giving a nervous smile as he watched Sarada and Boruto glare at each other. It was funny to them now because they couldn’t even remember what it was they were arguing about before the picture was taken. Mitsuki was crouched in the middle of them with his eyes closed, tongue out, and both hands were giving the peace sign. The picture brought back so many memories.

 

“You know something, Sarada,” Boruto started with a soft smile, “sometimes I feel like I’ve waited a hundred years for Mitsuki but I’d wait a million more for him. Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being his… I never knew what it was like to be with him because I never really made him mine, did I?”

 

“He always wanted to be your boyfriend, Boruto…”

 

“I know… but I realized that when it was too late, you know?”

 

Sarada looked away, she didn’t know how to answer that. She was going to try to say something when Boruto walked over to Mitsuki’s bed and laid down. He wrapped the sheets around his body, taking in the sweet vanilla scent that belonged to Mitsuki.

 

Boruto felt a tear in his eye as he whispered, “If I had only felt the warmth within your touch… if I had only seen how you smile when you blush… or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough… I would’ve known what I was living for…”

 

Sarada felt her heart aching for Boruto as the blonde let silent tears stream down his face as he spoke into Mitsuki’s sheets, “Your love is my turning page… only the sweetest words remain… every kiss is a cursive line and every touch is a redefining phrase… I surrender who I’ve been for who you are cause nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart… if I had only felt how it feels to be yours…”

 

The girl walked over and crawled into the bed, leaning against the back as she pulled Boruto to her. Neither of them said anything, Sarada just allowed Boruto to cry into her. They were both scared and upset, what was going to happen to Mitsuki?

 

* * *

 

 

Mitsuki had been drugged and beaten. His eyes were glassy and his body was shaking trying to fight off the drug. Mitsuki bit his lip as he tried to yank against the chakra restraints that kept his back to the wall. Mitsuki was on the floor, struggling to find a way to get free but the drug was too strong and he was still hurt from the wound be received earlier.

 

He had managed to heal the wound enough that the skin closed but there was still much pain surrounding that area. Mitsuki felt his body growing colder, as if he was developing a fever. He felt sweat dripping down his face and dampening his hair. He wasn’t going to last much longer against this drug. Mitsuki felt water drip from his eyes, he was crying. He was never going to see his family again or Boruto or Sarada.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion. He tried to turn his head but he felt far too weak to even try. What was going on? He could faintly hear the sound of wind and water but he also heard people screaming bloody murder. He didn’t even notice that someone had entered the room and released him from the shackles and then carried him out towards where he was hearing the fighting.

 

“One more move and the little snake gets it!”

 

Mitsuki was a crumpled mess on the floor, he couldn’t even lift himself up but his golden yellow eyes managed to see just who was there. Another tear fell from his eyes as he saw that his family had come to rescue him. His father had come with Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and even his older brother. He couldn’t even force a smile on his face.

 

“All of you, throw your weapons to the floor!”

 

“You do realize what happened to the last person who tried to harm my family, don’t you?”

 

“…”

 

“They died…”

 

Before the man could say anything, a snake wrapped itself around him from behind. Orochimaru stepped forward, drawing a blade from his mouth and dragging the tip of it on the ground. When Orochimaru was standing before the man, he hissed, “I will make sure your death is slow and painful… you’re going to wish I killed you quickly…”

 

Orochimaru stabbed the man but it wasn’t serious enough to kill him, it was just enough to cause immense pain while keeping him alive. Orochimaru continued to stab at him until he looked over his shoulder and nodded for Suigetsu to have at him. The Kirigakure native grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. He walked over and drew his executioner blade and pointed it right at the man’s right shoulder.

 

“I’ve got this nasty habit of cutting off limbs… I can’t seem to break it…”

 

Before the man knew it, his right arm was cut off right at the shoulder. He screamed out in pain as the same happened to his left arm at the shoulder. Log walked over next and gripped the man by his hair and grabbed his blade from the holster on his back. He was about to cut his head off when he held the blade right at his throat. He smirked and moved back but kept his grip on the man’s neck, exposing him so that Suigetsu had a clean cut to remove his head.

 

Mitsuki was slipping in and out of consciousness. He could feel someone pick him up and carry them in their arms. He could hear someone telling him to bite their arm but he could barely open his mouth. Someone opened his mouth for him and forced him to bite down on the arm. His eyes closed as he felt himself enveloped in a green chakra that seemed to heal him. Mitsuki opened his eyes and smiled softly.

 

“I knew you would come for me…”

 

Karin removed her arm when she felt as though he was fine again. Mitsuki wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her, thanking her for healing him. She returned the hug and held him close to her body, savoring the feeling of her child with her again. Mitsuki felt two more pairs of arms wrap around them, he looked up to see that Suigetsu and Jugo had joined in. Suigetsu acted like he was reluctant to hug but Mitsuki knew he loved every second of it.

 

When his caretakers let go of him, he raced over to his brother and hugged him. Log dropped to the floor with his little brother, fighting back tears as he thought about losing Mitsuki. If they were never told about what happened then Mitsuki could’ve died or been lost forever. Log gasped when Orochimaru brought both of his sons towards him, a smile etched itself on the snake’s face.

 

“It isn’t like you to be so reckless, Mitsuki…”

 

“I know, father, but… I found my sun. I had to protect my sun.”

 

“Who is your sun, child?”

 

“Boruto Uzumaki.”

 

Everyone looked over as they saw Suigetsu pointing at everyone and screaming, “I knew it! I knew it! I told you all that Boruto was going to be his sun! Karin, you bitch, you owe me twenty dollars now! Pay up!”

 

Everyone laughed as they saw Karin punch Suigetsu into the ground. She fixed her glasses with a huff and then threw the money at him while he was on the ground. It was time for them to return to the Leaf.

 

When they arrived back in the village, Mitsuki was instantly tackled to the ground by a certain blonde. Mitsuki shook his head and gasped when Boruto lifted him up and held his hands as he spoke, “I’m a damn idiot, Mitsuki. I never realized how much it meant to you to officially be my lover. I was scared, you know? I wanted you all to myself but at the same time I was afraid of the commitment behind the label…”

 

Boruto looked away but then he stared into Mitsuki’s golden yellow eyes as he spoke firmly, “But I’m not afraid anymore. I want that commitment with you, Mitsuki. I want to be your boyfriend and I want the whole village to know you belong to me. I want everyone to know just how much I love you and only you… be mine, Mitsuki.”

 

“You are the sun to my moon… I have always been yours.”

 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to-“

 

“I feel as though I have waited a hundred years but I would wait a million more for you.”

 

“M-Mitsuki…”

 

Boruto spoke those same words before, Mitsuki was definitely the one for him. Suddenly Boruto was more aware that Mitsuki’s family was there with them, listening to their entire conversation. Boruto grinned sheepishly back at them. Jugo was the first one to approach the duo, smiling down at them, “Take good care of him. He is one of the only ones who can stop my rampages… and now he is the only one who can complete you.”

 

Boruto smiled and nodded at the orange haired man. Jugo walked back so that Karin could step forwards. She ran a hand through Mitsuki’s hair before she spoke with a smile, “I remember the day you were created like it was yesterday… you’re so perfect, Mitsuki… so you need to protect him, Boruto, keep him safe and loved, got it?”

 

The blonde nodded and gasped when he saw Suigetsu’s sharp teeth when he grinned. Suigetsu put a hand on his hip as he spoke with a smirk, “You’ve been a pain in the ass since the day you were created if you ask me but… my life would be boring as shit without you. Make sure you take care of my brat, guppy.”

 

Guppy? Boruto didn’t understand why he was called that but he nodded regardless. Orochimaru was the next one to come forward. Boruto was instantly intimidated but he gasped as Orochimaru smiled, “You are the sun my child has grown so fond of. He is in your care while we are away and I put my trust in you. Don’t disappoint me.”

 

His last words made him cringe but then a man who looked like an older version of Mitsuki came walking over with a cigarette in his mouth. He breathed in and blew smoke out before he stated firmly, “He’s my whole heart and I’ll be damned if I get another call about him being taken because you couldn’t protect him. I’m counting on you to keep my little brother safe…”

 

“Keep my heart happy.”

 

Boruto and Mitsuki gasped as Log said those words. Log smiled at his brother and then poked at his chest right where his heart would be. Log shook his head before he spoke again, “I’ll always be with you, Mitsuki… right there… I would part oceans for you.”

 

Tears were in Mitsuki’s eyes but he blinked them away as he smiled back at his brother. Log nodded and walked back over to the rest of his family. It was time for them to go home. Before they left, Mitsuki put two fingers where Log just poked and then pointed at his older brother. Log bit down on his cigarette as he grinned and mimicked Mitsuki.

 

They were gone again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight would be the first night they would go out as an official couple. Boruto could hardly keep his hands to himself as he watched Mitsuki dance around to a sort of samba like song. Mitsuki was wearing black skinny jeans again with a flowy light blue shirt while Boruto had the same kind of jeans on but with a black and red shirt on. All of their friends made a circle around them and let them dance around.

 

Mitsuki was being twirled around by Boruto when he smiled and sang beautifully, _“What is love if it’s not with you? I know when you’re alone you feel it too… in your arms is where I long to be cause being with you gives me sanity…”_

 

That voice always made Boruto’s heart swell up with love. The two continued to dance with each other as their friends cheered for Mitsuki singing, _“Oh, listen to me, darling, I wake up every morning thinking about the way you feel! Oh, I wonder if you know it… what good is the party if you’re not around? Listen to me now…”_

Boruto threw Mitsuki up in the air, who spun around before being caught by his lover. They were both smiling at each other and looked around as their friends were starting to join in around them. Mitsuki and Inojin turned to each other and danced with each other as Mitsuki sang, “ _What good is love? If it’s not your love…”_

_“What good is love?”_

_“Am I your baby, love?”_ Inojin sang back.

 

_“If it’s not your love…”_

_“Is it a crazy love?”_

Suddenly, the beat dropped and then changed as Iwabe walked out rapping slightly with a smirk on his face, _“This is a crazy party! I’m so glad I’m here with everybody! Baby move your body, shake it to the ground! Break it, break it, break it, break it, break it down,_ Boruto!”

 

All eyes were on Boruto and the music even stopped to hear what he was going to sing. Mitsuki walked next to him and smiled, encouraging him to sing. Boruto sounded nervous as he finally sang, _“What’s a song if you can’t hear it, too…?”_

Everyone instantly started cheering for him and they all started dancing around when the music came back on. Mitsuki danced on Boruto as he sang back to his lover, _“Can’t imagine dancing without you…”_

_“A shooting star ain’t really nothing to see…”_

_“If you’re not right here standing next to me…”_

 

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion for Boruto and Mitsuki, all that mattered to them right now was each other. Their friends all danced around them as Boruto wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s waist and the blur haired boy snaked his arms around Boruto’s neck. Their foreheads touched as they leaned in and looked into each other’s eyes. This was perfect. They were right where they needed to be, with each other. They smiled at each other.

 

_What good is love if it’s not your love…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! I had worked hard on it and I wanted to let everyone on here read it as well! Again, I apologize if you're not fond of the use of songs in stories but I guess I went through a phase... occasionally I still do it but, hey, it's not as frequent anymore so that's progress, right? Anyways, I hope you all stay tuned for more stories being uploaded in the future! (some old and some new)


End file.
